Just Another Day Book Two: Fellowship
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE]When personal crisises occur, can the Heroic Warriors handle them? And, just who is this new woman in Adam's life? All this and more! Please R&R!
1. Celebration

Author's Note: This book takes place after the events of "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy and Change," and "Just Another Day - Book One: Caper." While, yes, you can read this book without reading those two, it may be worth your while to. There will be references to these fics. For those of you who need your memory jogged, the previously is right below

Previously . . .

In the year following the Dark Cloud Incident, the Horde/Snake-Men War, and Skeletor's brief victory, Eternia was beset with yet another, more destruction crisis. The Spirit of Evil, a being of pure evil and ill will, managed to kill the Ancient known as Procrustus. With Procrustus (the Ancient who held together the Light and Dark Hemispheres) dead, the Spirit of Evil transformed the Light Hemisphere into a second Dark. All minds and spirits that were from Eternia on the Light Hemisphere were suddenly reversed, becoming evil. Even more, a vast army led by Skeletor and King Hiss came against Eternos. Hiss eventually betrayed Skeletor, giving him to Hordak, and took control of the army. This caused schisms in the army and the entire force crumbled into chaos along with the rest of Eternos. In the meantime, Queen Marlena, Orko, He-Man, She-Ra, Teela, Swift-Wind, Battle-Cat, and SeaHawk went on a series of quests to restore Procrustus. To do so, She-Ra became a surrogate mother to Procrustus. The Spirit of Evil was destroyed by the Ancients and Procrustus was restored. The Light Hemisphere returned to normal.

However, there was heavy fall-out. Wars had broken out between kingdoms that had once been quite peaceful. Many faced personal crisis's as a result of the Spirit of Evil's influence. Fortunately, a recent attack by Count Marzo and a few other rogue villains allowed for the groundwork of an amazing new military alliance.

It is Prince Adam that has come up with a plan to not only boost morale, but also re-mend those broken bonds that are closer to home . . .

It has been four days since Count Marzo's attack.

Chapter One - "Celebration"

It was King Randor that stood above the crowd, at the highest balcony in the entire city. All around him, streamers and lights hung from tower to tower, building to building, reconstruction site to reconstruction site. It was King Randor that smiled and looked down upon all those that lived behind the walls of Eternos. All those that now packed the streets and squares below him.

And it was King Randor that declared the celebrations begin.

"We have faced the overwhelming force of the Spirit of Evil and his minions!" he shouted from the high-tops. "We have survived a failed attempt of humiliation from Count Marzo! And so, with these victories behind us, and with over eighty percent of the reconstruction completed, I order these celebrations to commence!"

Fireworks blasted around the city, causing the early night sky to explode in splash of blue, green, red, white, and many other colors. Below, a band began to play, drinks were poured, and the crowd roared in joy.

Randor turned to Adam, smiling wide. "This," he told his son, "is exactly what we needed. A celebration! Something to boost morale! And I have you to thank for this, Adam. This was a great idea."

Adam smiled modestly. "Well, it was really just a thought. Mother here organized it, of course."

Marlena, who stood not far away from the pair, grinned a little. "True, but you're the one that got the ball rolling."

Randor placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Your mother's right, Adam. This was your idea. And I have to admit, you've had plenty of them lately. Ever since you've assumed command of the Great Towers, you've become . . . well, twice the man you were when you just hung around here all day."

"I wouldn't put him down too much, Randor, about his days at the Palace," Marlena said then, putting her hands upon his arm and giving Adam a knowing glance.

"Well, that's not to say, er . . ."

Adam chuckled a little. "Don't worry about it, father. It actually feels good to be making the big decisions, commanding something so very important."

Randor gazed softly at his boy. "Adam . . . son . . . I'm very proud of you."

Adam was grinning, blazing. "Thank you" was he managed to say.

The two hugged heavily as a father did his son. Marlena smiled heartily, watching as it happened. "Well, I suppose we should mingle. No reason the royal family should stay locked up while a party is happening." The group made for the stairs, walking down as a happy family. "Oh, by-the-by, has anyone heard from Adora?"

Marlena frowned. "I'm afraid she's still on that mission, dear."

"Ah. I was hoping she would be back in time for this celebration."

Marlena stopped. "Uh, I think I'll meet the two of you down there. There was something I wanted to do before the party."

The pair stopped as well. Randor took her hand. "Are you sure? We can wait."

"I'll be along in a moment."

Randor smiled, kissed her hand, and then nodded. "As you wish."

Marlena sighed happily, and then went back up the stairs. Randor laughed and turned to Adam, throwing his hand onto his son's shoulder. "Women, son! They are truly mysterious creatures!"

The Queen of Eternos double-backed, and then went into Man-At-Arms lab. Her fingers pressed against a computer panel, and a monitor clicked on. She went about activating the communications systems and she adjusted the frequencies. A moment later, Adora appeared on the screen. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face pale, hair back in a sloppy ponytail.

"Mother!" she gasped.

"Adora, there's that party tonight. I was hoping you might come over. I told your father you were still on that mission, but we could always say that you just finished."

Adora paused and looked away briefly. She shook her head. "No, mother. I . . . I just want to be alone."

"Adora, honey, you've locked yourself up in that castle for the past three weeks. I think it would be good for you to - "

"No! I don't . . ." Adora stopped and took a deep breath. Marlena's eyes grew a little wide. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to go. Besides, I still have all this baby fat."

Marlena took a good look at her daughter. There was no way she hadn't lost that weight by now. She was looking. Just fine. Marlena resigned herself, however, to whatever her daughter wanted - needed - to do.

"Okay, honey," Marlena told her. "Okay. You take care of yourself."

"I will."

"I'll be in touch."

"Okay."

"Good bye."

"Bye."

The screen clicked off. Marlena hung her head and sighed. Outside, a burst of fireworks exploded once more in the sky. There was a deep, heavy concern for Adora now. Tonight, she would let her be by herself. But tomorrow . . . tomorrow would be another thing altogether.

----------------

Below, the music thundered and echoed all across the city. Drinks and laughs came along with it, as well as huge feasts. This was a fine celebration, one that would be talked about for years to come. However, it was apparent to Fisto's eyes that Snout Spout wasn't enjoying himself. The man with the robotic elephant face was leaning against one of the mostly repaired walls, gazing up at the stars.

"What's wrong, Snout Spout?" asked Fisto. For some reason, he didn't feel right saying 'Why the long face?'

"Just something that's been bothering me," Snout Spout replied, still looking up into the starry sky.

"Oh?"

Snout Spout grunted. "Yeah. It's . . . do you really want to hear this?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. Spit it out, pal."

Snout Spout turned fully to Fisto, and struggled a bit before speaking. "I . . . when I was in the Horde transformation chambers, I . . . I was tortured. Harshly. Most of the memories I had of my life before hand were wiped from my mind. Over time, a few came back. I had a family . . . I was from Etheria and I had a family. Then it was tax time and all I can remember is . . . Horde Troopers coming and . . ." He paused, searching his mind for anything else. There wasn't anything. "That's it."

"That's awful."

"Yeah. But the problem is . . . if I'm from Etheria, then why wasn't I left unaffected by the Spirit of Evil? That would make me an alien like Orko and the queen. But I was affected, too. It means . . ."

"That you're from Eternia. Oh man," Fisto replied.

"So, yeah, I'm confused."

Fisto smiled a little. "Tell ya what, Snouty ol' pal, you and me are gonna get to the bottom of this, got that?"

"Really? You'll help me figure this out?"

"Of course!" He slapped Snout Spout on the back with his normal hand. "What are friends for?"

----------------

Not terribly far away, Marlena emerged from the Palace and was greeted with a few smile and shouts. She returned the smile and quickly found herself with her husband. The two walked a little ways away and Randor looked at her love and honesty.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "Again. I'm sorry about what happened."

Marlena rolled her eyes and groaned. "Randor, please. It's over. You didn't mean to do it. We both know that."

"I know, but I still feel bad about it. And I want to make it up to you."

"How?"

Randor leaned forward and whispered into her ear. Marlena's eyes grew wide and she smiled. "Oh Randor! I'll have to remember that promise!" she said aloud, and promptly kissed him on the cheek.

----------------

Nearby, right between the dance floor and the feasting tables, Adam stood and looked for her. His blue eyes scanned the crowd, searching for best friend . . . and his secret crush. His crush that actually had a crush on his alter ego.

"Teela!" he yelped as soon as he saw her. And then all noise fell from his mouth. His jaw locked, and hung open. His eyes were wide. Adam had seen Teela nearly everyday since they were kids . . . but today . . . tonight . . . she was drop-dead beautiful.

Her trim uniform had been replaced by a long, gorgeous black dress and her auburn hair was up in a series of braids and curls.

"Hi . . ." he managed.

"Hi Adam," she returned with a friendly smile. "Have you seen He-Man?"

"Uh, no I haven't." Disappointment. "I think he's on patrol."

"Oh. Okay."

"Why?"

Teela giggled a little. "I was actually hoping for a dance."

"Oh. Um. Sorry."

"It's okay."

She went to turn heel and leave. As she did, Adam shouted to her: "You look good!"

Teela glanced back, waved, and mouthed 'thanks.'

Adam grimed. "You could always dance with me," he muttered.

Before he knew it, however, a pair of female hands yanked off his feet and he was thrust onto the dance floor. A young woman, perhaps a year or two younger than he, grabbed his hands just as a quicker song was starting.

"I need someone to dance with," she told him. "And you look like someone who needs a partner."

"Uh . . ."

Before Adam could protest, however, this girl with brown-blond hair and big green eyes started up a rhythm with him to the music. Adam, his hands holding a pair of slender, new, female hands, just went with it.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Ha ha ha!" she bellowed, and twirled outward, one handing in his as she did. Adam smiled a little and pulled her back. She landed in his arm, laughed again and then leapt up and took his hands. She was pretty. Very pretty.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Adam said as they shimmied across the dance floor with the other dancers.

"My name's Kathryn," she told her, leaning forward briefly as they circled each other, still holding hands. "What's your name?"

"Adam. Prince Adam."

Kathryn halted in her steps, green eyes widening. A pair of dancers had to change their directions to miss them, but moved flowingly.

"What?"

Adam smiled. "Prince Adam of Eternos."

Kathryn's pretty, lightly tanned face turned a strong hue of red. "Oh Ancients . . . you've gotta be kidding me."

"Nope. Come on. Let's keep dancing."

"Uh . . . okay."

And they did.

----------------

On the other side of the party, where Ram-Man was chugging beers to the chant of Sy-Klone, Meckaneck, Man-E-Faces, Fisto and Rotar saying: "GO GO GO GO GO GO!"  
Ram-Man put down the huge beer mug and let out a hideously loud belch. As he did, the whole group whooped and hollered.

Watching slightly far away was Stratos and his human wife, Delora. "It's good to see them bonding like this," Stratos noted.

"This is bonding?" asked Delora, playing slightly with her black hair.

"For them it is."

She laughed and held his hand. He looked seriously at her. "There was something I wanted to talk about with you."

"Oh? What's that?"

He ran his hand across her soft cheek. "I want to have children."

Delora's face went slack. "Are you . . . are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Delora leapt up and threw her arms around her hubby's neck and kissed him. "Yes! Oh thank you!"

----------------

"So . . . you really didn't know I was the prince?" asked Adam.

Kathryn nodded earnestly. "Nope. Not one bit. Why? Should I have?"

Adam was already a little impressed with this girl, and felt a bit guilty for that. She was pretty, and quite a different person that Teela was. At least, from what Adam knew of her so far. Which, admittedly, wasn't much.

"Nah, it's alright. Just surprised, that's all. At time, it seems as though I have my own little cult following me around."

She giggled at that and Adam liked it. "Nope, not a part of that!" she returned. She touched his arm. "Actually, I thought you were just cute and I wanted someone to dance with."

Adam's eyes widened a little, and was a little dumbfounded. "Oh, well, thank you. Actually, that's why I kept dancing with you."

Kathryn lightly touched his chest. "Aw! You're so sweet! No wonder you have a cult."

Adam laughed, and then glanced over at Teela. She was sitting alone at one of the tables, frowning, watching as others danced happily. That pang of guilt grew. He knew how to handle it, but it would probably mean cutting things off with Kathryn for a while.

And he was just starting to like Kathryn.

"Tell you what," Adam told her, "I've got to mingle. Stupid royal stuff, you know."

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Are you going to be here in, say, an hour or two?"

"Yeah, yeah. I am."

"Good. I'll meet you right here."

Adam made off, and disappeared into a crowd of partiers who were currently engaged in Orko's magic act. For once, he noted, it seemed to be going well. The Prince of Eternos then managed to sneak back into the Palace and made for his bedroom.

As soon as he entered, he raised the Sword of Power.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL . . ." he cried softly. There was a series of lights and energy. _They'll think it's fireworks_, he thought to himself as Adam became He-Man. ". . . I HAVE THE POWER!"

When He-Man emerged and came out of the Palace, he made right for Teela. "Mind if I have this dance?"

Her face lit up and she was standing in a flash. The pair made for the dance floor.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to make it."

"I wrapped up the patrol fairly early. I can't stay long, though. I've got to make it up to Castle Grayskull in an hour or two."

She held him a little closer as a slow dance was played. "It's okay. I'm just glad to be dancing with you."

He smiled at her, and then glanced at Kathryn. _Walk carefully_, he warned himself. _Walk very carefully._

He will have to. While He-Man and Teela had love, Adam found himself falling for Kathryn. And he couldn't help it. Five minutes with her and he already wanted five more. _This is going to be trouble. Make matters worse, Adam. Have your best friend fall for your alter-ego and have feelings for her. On top of that, be suddenly interested in that cute blond-brown girl named Kathryn. This is going to be trouble._


	2. Surrogate Resolution

Chapter Two - "Surrogate Resolution"

The portal opened in the heart of the Crystal Castle and Queen Marlena stepped out, her green dress flowing about her as she did. As soon as the portal closed, Light-Hope flashed, and bellowed out a greeting. Marlena's eyes widened at the entity before her.

"Queen Marlena!" cried Light-Hope. "Welcome to the Crystal Castle!"

"Thank you," she replied, a little nervous. "Where is Adora?"

"The Princess is in her quarters. Up those stairs to your left."

Marlena bowed a little, then made for the large set of stairs. When she reached the top, she glanced down and saw Light-Hope shimmering form waving in the darkness. "Adora?" she called as she neared a door.

The door opened and Adora sat up from her bed. "Mom? What - what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Marlena studied her daughter for a long moment. "No, sweetie. Nothing's wrong. Not, at least, an attack or anything like that."

Adora gazed at her mother curiosity. "Then what is it?"

"It's you, Adora. I'm worried about you."

The daughter of Randor just sat there, expressionless. And then, a frown appeared on her face. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Marlena rushed over and threw her arms around her. Adora began to cry.

"I know, sweetie, I know."

"I just . . . I just didn't want to let him go . . . it's so stupid that I feel this way. So stupid. He wasn't my child, but . . . I wanted him to be."

Adora began to sob and Marlena just held her daughter as she did. "It's okay, honey, it's okay," Marlena whispered to her daughter a number of times. "I know."

Marlena's eyes began to water herself, just knowing her daughter was in this much pain.

After a few long minutes, Adora pulled back and began to calm down. "I . . . I've been really irresponsible. I should be with the Great Rebellion. It's just hard, you know? And I wanted a chance to lose all of this baby fat. Which I have."

"I don't think it's irresponsible at all, dear," Marlena replied, and put her hand on her daughters. "In fact, I don't think you're doing anything wrong or stupid."

"I feel stupid. It's just . . . having something living inside of you . . . and then taken so quickly and - " Adora stopped and looked at her mother.

Marlena was frowning, looking at Adora sympathetically. She nodded. "I know what that feels like. It's like someone just took a big piece of your soul."

Adora gasped. "I didn't even think . . . it didn't even occur to me that you and I . . ."

"I did for me. But I got you back, Adora."

"Yeah."

"And I have something for you that'll help."

Adora brow furrowed. Marlena reached into her pocket and retrieved two scrolls. She handed them to Adora and the princess opened them both up. One was of Alluray, the long-abandoned village of Dwarves. The other was of the Mines of Alluray, which reach all the way into the heart of Eternia.

To Procrustus.

To Adora's surrogate son.

------------

The next day, Adora stood in the shadow of a very large mountain. Before her were small stairs that led up to a huge platform, at the other side of which was the entrance into the mountain. Two busted statues stand shattered at either side of the entrance. Adora, for the first time in weeks, lifted her Sword of Protection.

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL . . ." A weave of energy splashed over her, changing her physical body. Power coursed through her, making her stronger. She-Ra now stood where Adora once was. ". . . I AM SHE-RA!"

When it died down, She-Ra stood and faced the mountain. After adjusting the straps of her pack, she walked up the stairs and into the entrance. Two of the three doors she came to were collapsed, leaving only one obvious answer - the middle one. With the Sword of Protection shining brightly as her beacon, and the map tied on her belt, She-Ra walked down the stairs that laid beyond that door.

The stairs were small, not unlike the ones outside, obviously suited for a Dwarf and not a human. It all smelled murky and moldy, despite having visitors here not two months ago. But She-Ra did not fear it. She walked right forward, keeping check for an broken steps.

It took her five hours to reach the end of the stairs, and that was when she arrived at a great hall filled with broken and abandoned tables, bed, and chairs. Doors lined the walls, some of which were collapsed and destroyed. The huge hall went on endlessly, and by the time She-Ra found the correct door to journey through, an hour had passed.

Within the door was a long and winding corridor, which randomly intersected with other corridors. She-Ra kept the map, but as continued further down, she could hear scuttling about. She remembered what she was told of. Borebugs.

All at once, these beetle-like creatures appeared, beaks snapping, hissing and scuttling. She-Ra lifted her Sword of Protection. "Sword to Beacon!"

The Sword of Protection practically exploded with light. The light flowed through the entire corridor, sending the Borebugs into frenzy. She-Ra ran, legs pumping, sending her sailing down the corridor. The Sword of Protection continued to illuminate, but She-Ra ran into a problem. A fairly big one.

The Borebugs were still scuttling behind her when she came to the entrance of what was supposed to be a fairly big stairwell. However, it seemed that Ram-Man had neglected to smash the wall they put there. She-Ra had little she could do. She stepped three feet to the side of the door.

"Sword to grappling hook." The light was suddenly gone and the Borebugs charged towards her.

And then, she threw her fist against the wall, blasting a decent-sized hole in it. She-Ra leapt through, and sent her grappling hook towards the stairs. It caught hold and She-Ra climbed to the stairs. At her rudimentary entrance, the Borebugs hissed and snarled some. A light from a cylinder that Man-At-Arms had left kept them at a sizeable distance.

Brushing herself off, She-Ra continued down the stairs, thinking deeply about what she would do once she reached the center of Eternia. Just drop in and ask for a hug? Give Procrustus milk? How in the world do you act motherly to a being so old, so ancient, so powerful - to a being that's literally holding a planet together?

A voice in the back of her head told her to just take it one step at a time. It told her that she would know what to do when she got there. She-Ra soon reached a huge chamber like the one she had come to before, only longer rather than high. The sounds of her boots against the wall echoed throughout the room. Soon enough, She-Ra arrived at a door to a long, descending tunnel.

Still determined, She-Ra walked down it. It took hours to make the journey across its incredible length. At the end of the tunnel was what was designated as the 'Rest Area' by the map.

She laid here, a light from her beacon/Sword of Protection filling the general area. She-Ra slept and didn't dream.

When she woke up, She-Ra went down yet another tunnel. After hours on end of walking, She-Ra came upon the gigantic shaft that led deep into the mines. She was quite far from the surface at this point and felt a pang of fear at this distance. However, she pushed it away went forward.

She unpacked her climbing gear and spent the next twelve hours traveling down into the shaft among dead machines that sat unused for thousands of years (and were most assuredly faster than what she was using to get down). At long last, She-Ra arrived in the mines themselves. The minerals shimmered from the light of her beacon/Sword of Protection.

The Princess of Power loaded the climbing gear back into pack and then got out the hoverboard. She rode it across the vast mines, over the broken bridges and shattered platforms. After a little while, She-Ra came to the mine entrance she had been looking.

Once more, she rested and had no dreams.

Upon this, the third day of her travels beneath the ground, She-Ra entered yet another mineshaft. She journeyed down it, thankful it only took half the time that the previous one did. She entered into another array of mines. As she did with the previous, She-Ra retrieved her hoverboard and traveled through it.

This entire time, she thought of nothing more than reaching the chamber that haunted her restless nights since that day nearly a month ago. This being . . . whether it was really her son or not . . . was her only goal. Her only determination. Her only mission.

And so . . . she traveled on. Through another tunnel that took her even farther down from the surface so high above. She came to another rest area, but kept moving beyond it. She-Ra entered yet another mineshaft, using her climbing equipment to reach the final mines. Despite being exhausted, a fearsome yet powerful spark was kindled within.

This final set of mines were over 80% flooded. Other than that, the correct entrance was untouched. She walked to it after she used the hoverboard to get across the water.

She stood there at the entrance for a long moment, studying it. And then . . . she ran. She ran as fast as she ever had in her entire life. She-Ra, Princess Adora, the former Force Captain, the heir of Eternos, the champion of Castle Grayskull, keeper of the Crystal Castle, the lieutenant of the Etherian Great Rebellion . . . ran hard and ran fast and ran true.

She-Ra fell then.

And everything went black.

------------

"She-Ra?"

Her blue eyes began to open, starting to take in what was before her. It was a smeared image that she was gazing at, but soon began to focus. As it did, She-Ra gasped.

Procrustus, huge and mighty, towered above her, smiling. His massive, rocky body was mere feet away from her, four large arms chained to the walls of the chamber here in the center of Eternia.

"Are you okay?"

"I . . ." She-Ra stood up and brushed her white dress off. "I don't know."

"I'm glad you're here. I never had the chance to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes! Of course! If it were not for you, I would have been dead!"

"Oh . . ." She-Ra replied, feeling disoriented. "Yes. Yeah. That's why I came here, I guess . . ."

"Hang on. Let us speak at a better level."

Right before her, Procrustus began to shrink, his chains doing the same with him. When the metamorphosis was complete, Procrustus was the size of regular man. He walked over and hugged She-Ra, his rock-hard body feeling strangely fleshy against her. She-Ra just stood there, and patted her hands on his back a little.

"It is good to see you again, my dear."

He sat down on a rock across from her. She-Ra noticed one right behind her and sat down as well. "It's . . . yeah . . . it's good to see you again too."

Procrustus let out a heavy breath. "I have a feeling there's a reason you came to see me."

"Yes," She-Ra returned, almost yelling.

"Speak then, woman."

She-Ra nodded a little, biting her lower lip and looking down. "Well, it's just . . . I've been depressed. I never got . . . it's that . . ."

Much to his shock, She-Ra began to cry. Tears came rolling from her eyes, her face turned crimson, and a sad ripple came from her mouth. Procrustus sat there and watched as she continued to try to compose herself. It took a little time, but the heroine was finally able to pull herself together.

"I'm sorry . . . the past few weeks have been hard." She-Ra paused, sniffling into a handkerchief. "It's just that . . . oh gosh . . . I just need to talk here."

"Go ahead."

"Thank you." She-Ra pulled out her tiara and held it dully in her hands as she talked. "It's just . . . that . . . okay. Before all of this happened, I was . . . I never really gave motherhood much of a thought. I mean, I wanted kids. I wanted lots of kids. All my life, I did. But being mom . . . it's never something I wanted that badly. It wasn't a priority. It was something I wanted, but not for a long time."

"And then this happened."

She-Ra looked up, the tiara hanging from her fingers, a little startled. "Yes," she answered after a brief pause. "Yes, this happened. It was . . . in the beginning, it was only another mission, I guess. More physically taunting . . . but it was only a mission."

Procrustus nodded in understanding. "Of course."

"But as time went on - " She held back a few tears. "- and you . . . the baby you . . . started to grow and there was more . . . closeness and intimacy involved, it started to change. It began to become something more than just a mission. I started to like the way it all felt, and even though I denied it with every aspect of my being, I began to fantasize about being a mother to . . . well, to you. At night, I would have these dreams about nursing you, about teaching you how to walk, how to talk. Dreams about having you as . . ."

The mask she wore shattered. The tiara in one hand and the other one on her face, she began to sob once more. A few seconds later, she spoke again.

". . . as a son. A little boy. _My _little boy. And I hate feeling this, I hate so much, but it's how I feel and I just want to hold you against me and send you off to sleep, and nurse you and just have you as mine."

She sobbed.

Procrustus sat silently and pensively, listening to her cries as they echoed throughout the chamber. As she began to calm down, he spoke to her.

"I had the same dreams. As I grew accelerated in your womb, I had dreams of having you as my mother."

He reached out with his top right arm and touched her free hand.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"We dreamed the same dreams, do you understand? In the world that rests in our dreams, as mother and child, we were bonded. Our lives were shared here." He tapped his forehead. "And here." He tapped his heart. "Not in blood, most assuredly. Not in life, and not in love. But in the bond that a child has with its mother, yes. And in spirit, yes. In those things are we bond by."

She-Ra nodded in understanding, her tears slowly ceasing. "Yes, that's it."

"She-Ra, I can not be your son. But I am honored to have been with you and to have experienced you as a mother and child do experience each other."

She smiled, genuinely, the stress and weariness fading from her at last. "Yes. And I am honored to have had you."

The two hugged. They hugged and hugged and hugged. The cord was cut, then, and She-Ra felt good. She felt better than good. She felt great.

------------

After She-Ra (as Adora) returned to Eternos and feasted with her family, the princess had a long, special talk with Queen Marlena. It was a talk that daughters and mothers have, their own special likeness and special words and feelings coming together. It was a talk that will not be written here for this talk is personal.

When it was over, Adora returned to Castle Brightmoon. She walked the corridors after having Spirit returned to her from his home beyond the waves. When Adora entered the Throne Room, she was greeted warmly by her best of friends - Bow, Kowl, Madame Razz, Broom, Glimmer, Queen Angella.

"Adora!" exclaimed Bow, smiling widely. "You're back!"

Adora returned the smile, glowing in her own way. "Yes," she told them all. "Yes, I'm back."


	3. Nature

Chapter Three - "Nature"

_Where is he?_

There came no reply. The words traveled outward, from plant to plant. It traveled in the air, it traveled in the soil, it traveled in the water, and through the branches. And there came absolutely no reply. Silence. Moss Man shuddered.

Had they forgiven him? Perhaps not. Word traveled fast in the plant world, and while most of the elder trees and plants had long since forgiven him, Moss Man feared it was not so with the younger ones. These plants and trees that were not so easy to forgive. They didn't have the trust the others did, they didn't have the age and the experience the others did. And with this part of the Evergreen Forest fairly new, it would be harder to get answers.

They just didn't understand. While Moss Man had taken control of them only once and used them against each other, Evilseed was bound to do worse. He would not only use to fight each other, he would also command them to fight Eternians. And that was worse, because Eternians could fight back in a horrific way.

"No," Moss Man told himself. They _had_ to be aware of the danger. It was impossible not to be. Moss Man shoved his large hands into the dirt and reached out. His fingers grew long, like roots. They scurried under the ground until they connected with a tree.

Fear, pure and simple. They were having trouble forgiving him, but there was fear there as well. Which made things hard for Moss Man. Not only were they in terrible danger, but they also didn't trust the only one that could help them.

_He's still here._

Moss Man pulled his hands out of the ground and they reverted back to normal. Something had called out to him. It was a tiny voice, but one of courage. To speak now when all of its brethren made no noise whatsoever was courageous.

_Where?_

The voice that returned to him came from a small rose sitting beside a small group of rocks. Moss Man ventured over and leaned down it. His hand waved above it, and he smiled.

_The one you are after. The one that is like you, but terrible. He took control of us, for only a dash of sun by the second, but it brought fear to us,_ the rose explained. _He is still near!_

Moss Man nodded.

Another voice, then, filled Moss Man's ears and mind. _DO NOT TRUST HIM!_ was the harsh voice of a nearby tree. Moss Man looked over at it and saw that it was young, merely a sproutling. _He also took control of trees and plants! Made them battle each other, he did!_

Moss Man stood up.

_Perhaps,_ came the reply of Moss Man. _But the Spirit of Evil forced me to. Your elders have forgiven me. Why have you not?_

_Because we can no longer trust you!_ shouted the tree.

_Is this true, Moss Man?_ asked the rose.

Moss Man grunted. _I . . . I have. But it was a different -_

_HE'S HERE!_ It was a shrill scream, coming from a bush not five feet away. Moss Man was suddenly overcome by terrible waves of fear emanating from all of the plants and trees. His empathic ability to connect with them was suddenly flooded.

He stood up and as he did, all of them went silent with fear. Evilseed came around one of the bigger and older trees. His huge, brown robe flowed around his green body; his bulbous, turnip-like head sitting disproportional atop his skinny frame.

"Ah, good day Moss Man."

Moss Man gritted his teeth. "Stand down, Evilseed. I've come to take you to Eternos. I don't want to fight you."

"You wouldn't have to, Moss Man. Just have extent your power to the trees and have them to it. You did once before, do it again."

Moss Man could sense a wave of distrust and displeasure beneath the drone of fear coming from the trees. The plants seemed to do it as well, but there was always a little more leeway with them.

"That was a mistake."

"But it felt good, didn't it?"

Evilseed was leaning up against the tree that Moss Man was arguing with. Moss Man contained his anger, trying to plan. He empathecally reached out and asked the tree to swat at Evilseed, but the tree ignored him out of pure distrust.

"No, it didn't. It's not my place to command any plant-life on Eternia. Not trees, plants, flowers, grass, nor vegetation. I merely ask them to help me and they do or they don't."

"My dear boy," Evilseed said in a condescending tone. "It's time to change that, don't you think? You're asking this tree behind me to help you, aren't you? You're asking it to reach down and beat me silly. But is it listening? No. So what should you do? Take control of it! Seize it and send it against me! Send the whole forest after me! You have that power, so why not do it?"

"Because . . ." Moss Man's voice faded. He wanted to answer so very badly, but it was as if his voice just left his throat. It took him a full three seconds to realize what it was that locked his voice. Everything around him - all of the plant-life - shook in fear at Moss Man. Almost as much as they did for Evilseed.

Evilseed stood to full attention.

"Because you're a sissy, that's why."

Before Moss Man could act, that rose that had helped him screamed. To describe the scream is impossible, only that it was a scream of shock and horror. The rose was now under the control of Evilseed and it hurt and burned and ached and screamed as it was torn away from its peaceful life.

The rose stretched out and its stem wrapped around Moss Man's neck. The thorns grew huge, much the roses horrendous cries, and dug into the bizarre flesh of Moss Man's neck. Blood and water spewed from the impact points.

_STOP!_ cried Moss Man to the little rose that was now killing him.

_I CAN'T!_ roared the rose in return.

"Make it stop," Evilseed told Moss Man. "You can do it. Make it stop."

"Nuhhhhh." It was all Moss Man could manage, but Evilseed understood anyways.

"No? Oh posh, friend, you're not even worth it."

The rose released and returned to its normal size and shape. Moss Man fell to the ground, hand on his neck.

"Kill you . . ." he choked.

"Doubt it. I'm sensing all sorts of fear from these trees and plants. Something tells me they don't like you very much. They're afraid of you, aren't they?"

_Yes!_

Fear him!

He'll destroy us like he did those others!

Take control!

Evil!

EVIL!

Just as bad as the other!

Traitor!

All of the plants around him cried out in anger and fear, shouting and screaming in their own ways. Moss Man shook and shivered under the weight of the horrible cries. Even the rose turned against him. How could he help them if they all hated him?

Moss Man ran, moving as fast as his legs could carry him. Behind him, the cries still carried to him. They traveled in the air, they traveled in the soil, they traveled in the water, and through the branches. When Moss Man finally reached the edge of the Evergreen Forest, he collapsed, falling in the field south of the great vast woods.

All around him, he could hear traveling whispers. The grass - ever the gossips of the trees and the flowers - wondered what to make of him. They too had heard the shouts of forest dwellers, and now the one they were cursing way lying among them. What to make of that? What to do with that?

The blood was slowly beginning to stop and the water loss hadn't been too bad. But Moss Man still felt terrible. The emotional damage would be hard, and he wasn't sure if he could even go into the Evergreen Forest again.

But he had to. Moss Man had no choice. He had to save them, otherwise they would be nothing but pawns at the whim of Evilseed. But how could he do it? How could handle fighting Evilseed if the villain had turned all of the young ones against him? It was almost impossible.

Moss Man would need help, but doubted the other Heroic Warriors would ever be able to aid him. There was one that could help him, Moss Man realized, but he was no Heroic Warrior. He pulled himself up and headed towards the Wind Raider.

-----------------

Skytree, who stood as the tallest, oldest and wisest of all trees, towered in the heart of Evergreen Forest. A being of innumerable years, Skytree could do many things that regular trees can not. Such as move and shift on its own; and speak the words of Man, Elf, Goblin, and all others. Skytree was also the one responsible for appointing Moss Man his position.

"I need your help," Moss Man said Skytree, going to one knee out of respect.

"Eat my fruit and be healed," Skytree told him. "And then speak to me."

Moss Man dug into what looked like a peach and already felt better. He relayed his story to Skytree then. During the Spirit of Evil crisis when all of the Heroic Warriors were under the influence of such a dark entity, Moss Man did battle with the Great Rebellion member named Perfuma. Both had plant-related powers, and it was a logical conclusion that they would be the two to battle.

Moss Man was shocked when Perfuma controlled the trees to attack him. Moss Man, far from himself, commanded the trees to counter-attack. Though Perfuma won out, scores of trees were left either dead or critically injured from Moss Man's counter-attack.

The half-plant, half-man continued on. Evilseed, whose power was nearly the same as Moss Man's, joined with Count Marzo to rob Eternos. And although Count Marzo was stopped, Evilseed and a number of other villains escaped. Fearing the worst, Moss Man attempted to follow Evilseed and did so over the course of three days.

However, catching up to him today, Evilseed had increased the amount of distrust towards Moss Man in the younger and wilder plants and trees. There would be no one to catch Evilseed now. The dark reflection of Moss Man would only continue to plant the seeds of distrust and fear until all had turned against him.

"They fear him," Moss Man explained to Skytree. "And they distrust me. I can't help them because they're too afraid I'm going to be like Evilseed."

Skytree made a loud huffing noise, and then spoke. "Then it seems to me like you have one option."

"What's that?"

"You need help."

"So I figured. But I don't think any of the other Hero Warriors can help me."

"It is not a Heroic Warrior you should seek help from."

Moss Man pondered for a few seconds, then began to smile. He pulled out his communicator and opened a channel to Gwildor.

"Gwildor, this is Moss Man. I need your help."

-----------------

Perfuma stepped across the spring grass, annoyance dancing in her usually sparkling eyes. She was perfectly fine, hanging out with the others, welcoming back Adora when Kowl comes and tells her there's someone to see her in the woods. Just who would see her in the Whispering Woods?

"Perfuma."

Perfuma halted in her tracks, recognizing the bulky, green covered man that stood upon a hill. Moss Man. His thick hand ran across a nearby tree and he seemed captivated with it.

"Moss Man, I . . ."

She smiled, something she always did when she felt uncomfortable. He returned it, genuine and warm.

"Good to see you again."

"It's been a little while since the fight. Are the trees okay?"

"They are . . . recovering." Moss Man grunted and then took a breath. "I need you help."

"How so?"

"A being known as Evilseed is on the run. His powers are practically identical to mine. I need some back-up."

"And I'm the best one to help you?"

Moss Man stepped towards her. "Yes. The trees and the plants . . . they don't trust me after what happened. The younger ones don't, at least, and those are the ones I'm most worried about."

"Why?"

"Because I do not control plants. I rely on their trust in me."

"Why?"

"Because to control them is to take away their freedom. I only ask for their help and they only help if they want to."

Perfuma shrugged. "But . . . but that doesn't make any sense. The plants are creatures of freedom, yes, but isn't our place to guide them?"

Moss Man shook his head. "I . . . no. No, it's not our place."

Perfuma pretended not to really care. "Maybe things are just different on Eternia than here on Etheria, then."

The half-plant, half-man took a deep breath. "Listen, Perfuma, I need your help. Evilseed is dangerous to all plant-life on Eternia. With him running amok in the Evergreen Forest, that leaves Castle Grayskull and the Swamp of Enchantment vulnerable to an attack. That will put Eternia in danger, and will most likely spread to Etheria. I need your help."

Perfuma pondered it, but knew the answer immediately. "Yes. Yes, I'll help."

"Good. However, I have one condition. You are not to control the plants. Instead, ask them to help you."

Perfuma blinked, unsure as to just what he meant. "Uh . . . okay. But what makes you think they'll trust me when they don't trust you?"

"Because they only know me. They know you only as an alien. They're more willing to forgive an alien who didn't know any better than their protector who messed up."

Perfuma tapped her chin. "I suppose that makes sense, then."

"Good. Ready to go?"

"Ready."

Moss Man retrieved his communicator. "Gwildor, this is Moss Man. Open the portal, we're good to go."

-----------------

As soon as they entered the forest, there was definite change. The distrust for Moss Man was still there, but with Perfuma at his side, there seemed to also be a sense of immediate calm. It didn't seem to make much sense, and when Moss Man turned to Perfuma to ask her about it, he could see she wasn't the least bit concerned at all.

So he forgot about it and just kept walking.

"This place is so different than Etheria," she noted, fingers grazing across a tree.

"Yes."

"But the plants are just as beautiful," she added.

Moss Man grinned. "We're very much a like, you and I."

Perfuma grinned in return, the light that shined through the canopy of the forest, came across her pale, lovely face. "I suppose we are."

"Back with a friend, I see!"

The pair jerked over and saw Evilseed sitting up in a tree. The tree was mangled, a misshapen hulk of what it once was. Moss Man could hear its moans of pain and discomfort and blocked it out. Perfuma heard it as well and just wanted it to stop completely.

"Perfuma, aren't you?" questioned Evilseed. "Such a beauty you are! You and I could get a lot of work done if we joined forces, you know?"

Evilseed dropped down from his perch, grinning fiercely. Moss Man launched forward, thorns appearing on his fists. Moss Man made to punch him, but Evilseed dodged it just in time.

"Talk to them!" shouted Moss Man.

"Yes, my dear," Evilseed cooed towards Perfuma. He slammed his palm against Moss Man's chest, sending the hero into a huge bush. The bush suddenly surrounded Moss Man, holding tightly against his body, keeping him bond.

"Talk to them, he told you. Go ahead. Do it," Evilseed continued. "Do you even know how?"

Perfuma just stood there, looking dazed and confused, eyes darting between the mangled tree, Evilseed, and the trapped Moss Man.

"I don't . . ." she started.

"Are you like me?" he questioned. "Do you know how and just don't want to? Do you just like to ignore them?"

He hand gestured to the tree. The tree groaned and yelled out as Evilseed twisted and turned, playing chaos with its branches and trunk.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" yelled Perfuma, face growing angry. Her hands outstretched, palms out and flat. A wispy, glittery glow flowed from her hands and circled around Evilseed. Evilseed, shocked by this, was suddenly overgrown with hundreds of roses.

"What is this?!" he roared, yanking them off. It kept him distracted long enough to allow Moss Man to be free.

"What did you do?" questioned Moss Man.

"She annoyed me!" snarled Evilseed, and he came bursting out from the roses, fast as a jackrabbit.

Moss Man extended his fingers, creating branches out of them. He rammed them into Evilseed, throwing him backwards. Perfuma sprouted daisies all around Evilseed then.

"Even of this! I am finished with you!" yelled Evilseed. "Next we face each other, I shall be more powerful than either of you combined!"

He began to sink then, into the dirt and ground. Moss Man could feel his command over the plants in the area weaken. He put his hands to his knees and sighed heavily. He then turned to Perfuma, whose hands were gently resting on the mangled tree.

"Hush, now, it's alright. I'm going to relax you," she said-sung to the tree.

Moss Man stood in shock as she commanded the tree, but was even more shocked when he found that the tree wanted to do as she commanded. Almost like . . . Perfuma was it's master or leader. It didn't make much sense. For the nearly eight hundred years Moss Man held his post, never before had a tree surrendered its freewill to someone of her nature.

The tree relaxed then and assumed it's rightful shape and form. A sound like a sigh of relief was heard.

"You're different than me," Moss Man told her.

Perfuma smiled as if this were no big surprise. "Of course we are. Is it not obvious? You're a man, I'm a woman. I have flesh, you have leaves. I'm from Etheria, you're from Eternia."

Moss Man grinned just a little. "No, no. It's not that. It's . . . Perfuma, our powers. Our abilities. They're different. They're very different. I . . . I have never seen a tree act that way towards anyone commanding it before. I don't understand."

Perfuma shrugged. "I don't understand either. It's just what I've been doing all of my life. I tell them what to do and they do it. I've never had to ask."

"It's strange."

Once more, Perfuma shrugged.

At that moment, a telepathic voice rang in. It was the voice of Tullamore, the Treeperchuan that took care of Skytree.

_Faith and begora!_ Tullamore exclaimed telepathically. _You two need to come to Skytree immediately!_

-----------------

After they landed, both Moss Man and Perfuma rushed to Tullamore and Skytree. "What is it?" questioned Moss Man. "What has happened?"

"We know what Evilseed is after," spoke Skytree.

"You can talk?" gasped Perfuma. "You are amazing!"

Skytree made a noise like laughing. "I am the oldest, wisest and most powerful of all the trees on Eternia!" Skytree declared. "Of course I can talk!"

"I am very honored, then," Perfuma replied, "to be here, at your roots"

Skytree laughed. "The honor is me, beautician, but we most be hasty as we speak. Foul things are about to unfold. Moss Man, you know of course, of Rose Mountain and the Bitter Rose."

"Yes. Why?"

"Evilseed seeks the Bitter Rose. Should he find it and take it for his own, all of Rose Mountain will be his."

Perfuma blinked, not in understanding. "I'm confused. What's Rose Mountain? What's the Bitter Rose?"

"No time to explain it now. I'll fill you in on the way. Many thanks and we part from you now, Skytree, eld of the trees."

"Good journey, guardian and beautician," expressed Skytree.

Those words - 'guardian' and 'beautician' - remained with the pair as they rushed to the Wind Raider.

Once airborne, Moss Man took the time to explain the story of the Bitter Rose to Perfuma. "Hundreds of years ago," he opened, "a goddess loved a warrior. When the warrior vanished during a great war, the goddess cried. Her tears formed into the Bitter Rose and it stood on the top of Rose Mountain ever since. Until two years ago . . ."

"What happened then?"

Moss Man smiled. "Orko happened." Perfuma laughed a little, then allowed Moss Man to continue. "His girlfriend enjoyed the story of the Bitter Rose so much, Orko went to pluck it. When he did, all of Rose Mountain began to crumble and the Bitter Rose began to die. To stop the quaking, Orko and his girlfriend Dree-Ell returned the Bitter Rose. The love between Orko and Dree-Ell brought the Rose back to life, and the goddess was satisfied by all this. Rose Mountain became covered in beautiful roses. The goddess that tended the mountain was fulfilled and vanished. However . . . the Bitter Rose is still there, at the top of the mountain. Should Evilseed control it, his power shall grow tenfold. We need to keep him away from it. His power to control plants is limited as far as range is concerned due to the nature of the Bitter Rose. He needs to be defeated before he can get too close to it."

Perfuma nodded and readjusted her big, froofy hat. "Do you have plan?"

Moss Man began to grin, a few ideas forming themselves rather quickly in his mind. "Yes. Yes, I do. It'll be risky, but it's the best way to stop him. Listen carefully . . ."

-----------------

Nearly an hour later . . .

Evilseed was getting close. He could sense it. The mountain's peek was one turn along the path away, and a quick scurry up the top and there it would be. He came around the bend, then, and stopped dead in his tracks. A huge wall of green was blocking his way; towering bushes that stood high into the air.

"What is this?" he demanded.

Suddenly, the bushes moved and yanked him into them. He was tangled and ensnared by these plants, held one way and then another. Evilseed's face was pushed through the other side, where he saw who was responsible.

"How ya doin'?" asked Perfuma, smiling widely and stupidly.

"YOU!? How did you get up here so fast?!"

"We flew, silly," Perfuma replied matter-of-factly. "Why didn't you?"

"Be silent and release me! Do so and I shall share my power with you!" His eyes looked past her and at the large, beautiful rose that sat just beyond her . . . and just out of his reach.

"Oh, no thank you. But you know what? I'll share something with you!" As soon as Perfuma said that, a big, wet daisy appeared on Evilseed's lips.

Evilseed was then suddenly drawn back into the bushes, which continued to throw and move him around. Perfuma waited impatiently, knowing it would not hold him long. She begged and hoped and pleaded that Moss Man was doing the right thing.

-----------------

Moss Man entered into the edge of the Evergreen Forest and felt the now all too familiar sense of distrust. The word of his apparent betrayal was reaching more and more and even the ones that had once been willing to forgive him were changing their green and brown little minds. But it didn't matter. Not too much.

"Listen to me and hear me well," he told the plants and trees and the like. His words, he made sure, were carried in every way possible and with as much as swiftness as the forest could muster.

"You do not trust me and I suppose I understand that. In the eight hundred years I have protected you, herded you, and guarded you - I betrayed it all in a matter of eight seconds. I did something wrong - I took advantage of you. I was not in the right frame of mind, but I suppose that means nothing to you.

"I have come to tell you that I am not here for your forgiveness. I am hear to tell that all of you have the same enemy as I do. The enemy named Evilseed."

There was shudder and a feeling like subtle fury from all around him. Now, his words were reaching very far because many were interested. This was good.

"Yes, Evilseed, who would control you and use you in ways that I would never do. You know this. You know this, say true, because no matter what I have done, he has done worse. So, I am giving you the chance to show him your power. Your true power. Give him vengeance! Give him revenge!"

All of the trees and plants rattled with fury and anger and excitement. They were willing and he knew it. He asked the right questions in ways that could not be spoken. Now . . . it was up to Perfuma to let them loose.

-----------------

The barrier of bushes rippled and exploded. Evilseed emerged snarling. Perfuma ran towards him, but was smacked away. She fell to the ground (just as she planned).

"No more," snickered Evilseed and he made for the Bitter Rose. It glowed as he neared it.

As he came ever closer to it, however, Perfuma spoke with the roses. They had heard the words of Moss Man and felt great fury towards this enemy. Perfuma asked them if they wanted to give into the rage and the roses said yes, and the roses asked for the proper command. Perfuma gave it to them.

"Mine at last!" cried Evilseed. His fingers reached for the rose that was made from the brokenhearted goddess's tears.

They never reached it.

The roses all around him sprung up and grabbed him. Evilseed fell to the ground and the roses wrapped their throned, long steams around him. He was suddenly dragged away from the Bitter Rose, kicking and pulling and screaming. By his side was Perfuma, who was carried by the roses alongside.

"What's wrong? Can't control them?" she asked with smile.

He didn't reply, but it was true. He couldn't.

"You're probably wondering why I'm allowed to control them and you're not. Do you know why? Because I'm supposed to. It's my job to, not yours. Keep that in mind. They like me better."

In no time, Evilseed was brought to the bottom of Rose Mountain, which was mere feet away from the Evergreen Forest. Moss Man stood at the edges.

"They want their revenge," he told Evilseed.

Evilseed could sense the fury and anger and rage in the trees and the plants. He sensed it and felt afraid.

"How? They can not release it."

"Yes they can," Perfuma replied, who was standing next to Evilseed - who was in turn still wrapped up in roses. "We figured it out. Moss Man's a protector of the plants and trees. Me? I'm a leader. And as a leader, I am telling the trees and the plants of the Evergreen Forest to exact their incredible rage against you."

"Why will they listen to you? Moss Man!" cried Evilseed. "You allow her to command the plants and not I? Not yourself?"

Moss Man smiled. "You're not listening, are you? She's not the same as you or me. Perfuma isn't a protector and nor is she a caretaker. She's a queen. A queen of flowers - and whether on Eternia or Etheria, that still stands. And right now, as a queen of flowers, she had commanded the Evergreen Forest to repay you for all the damage you've done to them."

"Lest we forget, Moss Man, you did them damage too!"

"Yes, but not nearly as much as you did."

And with that, huge branches came lurching out of the Evergreen Forest and pulled him in. The trees and the plants waved and rippled. Evilseed shouted and yelled for the longest time as he was punished in ways incommunicable by those that he cared for so little about.

"So," Perfuma began, "what are you going to do now?"

"Let the forest deal with him for a while and call for back-up. In an hour or two, we'll get him locked up back at Eternos. The fight should be pretty much out of him by then. You'll need to stick around until then, I'm sorry."

She smiled at him and threw her arm around his mossy shoulder. He smiled back.

"No problem," Perfuma returned and giggled. "Mossy, ol' boy, I'd say we've planted the seeds for a beautiful friendship!"


	4. The Farmlands

Chapter Four - "The Farmlands"

For these two animals, the memories were quite vivid. They watched with unease and distrust as it played out before them. Their master - their leader - was betrayed and vanished.

"Sit down, Hiss! And stop this madness and maybe I'll let you live!" cried their master.

"Your leadership of this council has ended, Skeletor," said the man with snakes. Their master blasted the man with snakes out of the tent.

"Anyone else want to question my orders?" their master questioned.

"I wasn't finished!" the man with the snakes yelled when he returned. The snakes appeared then, and they bit at their master. The master was filled with poison. "Stay calm, everyone. Just an agreement I made here."

Their master vanished, then, with an ugly, pale man with a red bat on his chest. It was at that moment that Panthor and Screech decided that they must search for their master - Skeletor. His scent was not easy to find and the hunt would be difficult - but these creatures were smart and, if anything, loyal.

Communicating in a sort of instinct and body language, the pair hunted across the Fertile Plains. Working only under the threat that one may kill the other, the pair moved along scattered scents of times long past.

Their relationship was an odd one. Panthor would kill a bovine or some other animal, and would leave some left over for Screech to peck at. Screech would scour the ground from the sky and actually pick out the animal for them to dine on.

These animals, gifted with incredible senses, did not know that it was not Skeletor's scent they had. It was the man that Skeletor was before - Keldor, the fallen son of the king. And they have been going around the Fertile Plains - Eternos, specifically - for weeks now, caught on a cold trail. However, many animals were being eaten and the many men that owned those animals were starting notice.

What did Panthor and Screech care? Not one bit. They were on the hunt.

"Well, well, well, look what the _plants_ dragged in."

Moss Man smiled in return. Prince Adam watched, then, as a very pale and very brown Evilseed was placed into his holding cell. Man-At-Arms, who was also present, tapped his fingers against a keypad across the room. The cell sealed shut. Inside sprinkler that would turn on once a day and a single shaft of light fell that came from the only window - which was some eighty feet above the floor. There was also a bucket of soil - made sure to be free of any spores or seeds - and it contained only the basic nutrients.

"He should be secure. Good job, Moss Man," Man-At-Arms told his fellow warrior.

"Thank you, sir. It wasn't easy, but with Perfuma's help, we were able to take him down."

"Where is Perfuma now?" wondered Adam. He was quite satisfied with the fact that she seemed to be the only woman on Etheria that didn't have a crush on him or He-Man (not counting his sister, of course).

"Back home. It was . . . we had fun."

"Good."

With Evilseed locked away and several guards posted, the trio went into the lift and headed back down to the first level. "So, Adam, what's this I hear about an expedition?" wondered Moss Man.

"I am heading into an unexplored region of the lower Fertile Plains coast, where the Harmony Sea meets the Ocean of Gnarl."

Moss Man grinned. "Bring me back a few plant samples, will you?"

"Sure thing. Potted, right?"

"Right."

The lift came to a halt and Adam, Man-At-Arms, and Moss Man went their separate ways. Moss Man went to find the King, and Man-At-Arms was looking over a report.

"So, what's next?" asked Prince Adam.

"There's been a few strange occurrences in the farmlands. Animal deaths, like they were ripped apart. Bizarre screeches and howls."

Adam furrowed his brow. "Uh, not that I mean to diminish this whole problem, but isn't this a little, I don't know, beneath us? Like, isn't this a case for local authorities and not royal?"

"Maybe, but we're doing this at Rio Blast's request. Besides, you're going to be the next king eventually. It couldn't hurt to show your face around the commoners."

Adam nodded. "I suppose, yeah. Okay. Mind if I bring Cringer?"

Man-At-Arms smiled. "Sure."

At that moment, as they walked across one of the internal lobbies, Adam spotted his faithful companion. Cringer was sprawled belly-up in a sunbeam that fell from a unrepaired hole in the ceiling.

"Cring!" yelled out Adam. "We're heading to farmlands! Wanna come?"

Cringer opened one lazy eye at his friend. "Will there be food?"

Adam smiled. "The best kind, Cringer. Good ol' fashion country food straight from the crops and the fields to your plate!"

The tiger sprung up from his spot in a flash and nearly toppled the pair flat. Man-At-Arms gave out a brief laugh. Adam grinned and patted Cringer on the head. "That got ya, didn't it?"

"Sure did! I'm hungry!"

Adam, Cringer and Man-At-Arms walked through the lobby and into one of the lifts. As it took them down to the hanger bay, Adam leaned against the wall of the lift and sighed heavily. "If you knew just how very little I want to do this . . ."

"It won't be that bad, Adam," Man-At-Arms attempted.

"Please. I love the kingdom, I love the people, and all that. But I have absolutely no desire to spend the whole day hanging out in the sticks looking for some creature that's attacking livestock. I mean, come on, there are more important matters to attend to."

"Like what?"

"King Hiss, the whole gang at Snake Mountain, the reconstruction here at Eternos, and my command of the Great Towers."

"Seriously, Adam, this won't be that bad. Maybe it's part of a bigger picture."

Adam gazed at Man-At-Arms with mild disbelief. "You honestly believe that King Hiss or one of the others is involved?"

"Um . . . no."

Adam scoffed. "I rest my case then."

Cringer looked up at Adam. "Just think of the food, Adam. Just think of the food." Adam chuckled and the lift came to rest. The door came open and the trio traveled down a corridor to the hanger bay, where vehicles of all types sat out in waiting. Rio Blast was also there, leaning against a Wind Raider, a cigarette in between his lips.

"You boys ready?" he asked.

"Ready as we ever will be," Adam replied and coughed a little, choking on the cigarette smoke. Rio Blast flattened the cig with his boot and hopped into the Wind Raider with the other three.

"We're heading to these coordinates," he told them, pointing to a display on the monitor. "It's the home of an old friend named Roman and his family. They suffered a good numbers of these attacks on their livestock. Roman's oldest daughter apparently even saw what did it."

"Did Roman give you a description?" asked Man-At-Arms. The Wind Raider was now hovering off the ground and made for the bay doors.

"Nah. Guess his daughter is some kinda artist. She drew the creature."

"When did you talk to him last?" As Man-At-Arms asked this, the Wind Raider blasted out of the hanger doors and headed southwest.

"This morning. He originally told me all about it at the celebration few days ago."

"He was at the celebration?" wondered Adam absently.

"Yes sir. Figured it won't be a problem if I invited a few friends."

"It wasn't. The more the merrier," Adam replied.

The group chatted a while as the Wind Raider crossed the blue sky. They talked about royalty and Rio Blast told a few stories Adam had heard while he was He-Man (though he had to obviously hide that fact). After nearly an hour, Man-At-Arms began to slow the Wind Raider down and angle in for a descent.

"That's it there," pointed out Rio Blast.

The Wind Raider came down behind a farmhouse. As the exhaust was belched out from the engines, Roman himself came out. Roman was a large man, with a big ball of a belly hanging out past his gut. A thick scruff covered the bottom of his jaw and chin. He was nowhere near ancient, but was older than Adam's father.

"Good morning to ya," Roman greeted the foursome. His eyes then locked onto Prince Adam "Didn't the prince hisself would be here! Put 'er there, your majesty!"

Adam's hand was engulfed by Roman's. It was a thick, hard hand - built by work and strength. Adam smiled with a little amusement and open friendliness.

"Please, just call me Adam."

"Ah, shucks, sire. Sure thing. This here your tiger?"

"Yes!" yelped Cringer. "And I'm hungry at that!"

Roman let out a heft laugh of amazement. "Well, look at that! I did hear that there were still some tigers that knew how to talk, but I never thought I'd see one!"

"Well, you did," Cringer returned.

"I get ya some food in a little bit there, stripy. It's the least I can do for a group of royals comin' out here to hear some tall tales spun from a poor farming commoner."

Man-At-Arms shook his hand then. "It's really not a problem. What affects one part of the kingdom can easily affect all parts. I'm the Man-At-Arms, but you can call me Duncan."

"Duncan then. Good to see you too, Jonas. Don't want you to think I forgot you."

"Not a problem. How are the kids?"

"Just fine, thanks."

Adam was suddenly very confused as Roman shook Rio Blast's hand after addressing him as 'Jonas.' He then realized that Jonas was indeed Rio Blast's real name. He logged that away in his memory and then turned to look out upon Roman's farm. It was wide and hilly, with huge green pastures that spanned as far as he could see. Adam thought he could see the edges of a nearby forest, but wasn't quite sure.

"So, can you give us a description of what you saw?" asked Duncan.

"It was so much me that saw it," Roman replied. "It was my oldest. Let me get here for ya."

Adam was still looking out at the fields when he heard Roman call into the house. "Kathryn? Can you come out here for a few?"

The Prince of Eternos blinked. He turned back to the house and the group just in time to see Kathryn emerge from the door. It was indeed the same girl from the party - the one with the pretty brown-blond hair and the big green eyes. Adam gasped a little. So, he noticed, did she.

"Oh, hi," she greeted innocently. "I thought I heard something. My name is Kathryn. Jonas, good to see you again."

"Hello sweetie," Rio Blast - Jonas - said with the kind of tone a busy uncle would take.

"You must be Man-At-Arms," she said and shook Duncan's hand.

"I am. A pleasure."

She then turned to Prince Adam. "And you're who I think you are, aren't you?"

Adam smiled fully. "I am. I admit I wasn't expecting to see you, Kathryn."

Kathryn touched his hand. "Well, I hope it's not that bad of a thing."

"Oh no, my lady. In fact, it's very much a pleasant surprise." He lifted her hand up to his lips by hold her fingers gently. He kissed softly the back of her hand. Kathryn's face turned red.

"Same here," she said, embarrassment in her voice.

"You know her, Adam?" wondered Duncan.

"We met at the party," Adam told his mentor. "She just kinda grabbed me and started dancing."

At that, Roman let out a hefty laugh. "You should see the look on her face when she told me she was dancin' with the Prince of Eternos! Red as a rose!"

"Da!" cried Kathryn with even more embarrassment. The others smiled and laughed. It was then that Kathryn took notice of Cringer. "Who's this?"

"My name's Cringer. Can I have some food?"

Kathryn's green eyes widened. "And you can talk! That's great!"

"And I'm hungry!"

They all laughed. Roman went up onto the porch. "Kathy, why don't you get these gents some food? Me and Jonas here will shoot the shit. We'll eat and tell 'em what we know about this thing that's been eatin' our livestock."

"Sure thing, Da. Come on, Adam. I'll introduce you to my siblings."

Kathryn led Adam and Cringer into house. Duncan looked to Rio Blast and Roman. "If you don't mind, I think I'll have a look around the farm," he told them. "Get an idea as to where things are before I hear about them."

"Sure thing."

Inside, Adam did indeed Benjamin (age 4), Alice (age 7), and Olivia (age 14). Benjamin was small and seemed to have a big head with a big bush of brown hair on his large sphere. Alice was pretty, with long dark brown that reached to the middle of her back. Olivia's hair, however, was pure blond and she had small, brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you all," Adam greeted.

Olivia looked at Adam with what he gathered was the beginning of puppy-love. Alice was excited to have such a 'celebrity' here in their very own kitchen. Benjamin, however, brandished a short wooden sword.

"I'm He-Man!" yelled the young boy.

Adam laughed hard. "I bet you are!"

"Do you know He-Man?" asked Alice.

"Of course he knows He-Man, Alice," shot out Olivia. "He's the Prince!"

Adam grinned. "Yes, I do He-Man. Nice guy. Saved my life a bunch of times. Even saved the world!"

"I know!" agreed Benjamin. "He stopped that bad man from keeping us all animals! I was a turtle! It was fun and I had a shell!"

"What did you turn into, Prince Adam?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia!" scolded Kathryn. "It's rude to ask that question. The Prince is our guest, so stop bombarding him with questions."

"It's okay, Kathryn," Adam followed. "Why don't you kids play with Cringer?"

Excited by this, Benjamin bounded right over to the tiger. Alice watched and then joined in herself. Olivia found herself walking into another room.

"Sorry about that," Kathryn apologized. "They're a pain. A big pain." She turned back to the stove and began to mix something in a big pot.

"That's okay. What are you making?"

"Shepherd's Pie. Ever had it?"

"Never. Any good?"

She raised her wooden spoon at him. "Probably nowhere near as good as what you're used to at the Palace, but my Da likes it."

_I like that, the way she says 'Da' instead of 'father' or 'Dad,'_ Adam thought to himself. _It's cute._

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

She smiled. "Just wait and see because if it is bad, then you'll be stuck with your foot in your mouth."

Adam shook his head. "It'll be good. It looks good."

"Just wait and see, Prince Adam of Eternos. Just wait and see. Have a seat at the table, will you? There's no need to stand here and watch me cook."

Adam did so, and looked at her backside as she stirred the Shepherd's Pie. "It was fun dancing with you, Kathryn. Sorry for cutting out so early."

"No big, sire."

"Adam."

"Adam. It was no big. Got to see He-Man."

"Did you?"

"Yeah."

"What did you think of him?"

Kathryn turned to him, a bit of a observationally disappointed expression on her face. "You know, I wasn't very impressed. Too much bulk."

Adam blinked in complete surprise. "Really?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

The Prince gulped a little. "It's just that, I thought everyone liked He-Man."

"Oh, it's not that. I like He-Man just fine. And I'm happy we have him. It's just . . . I don't know his real name. I don't know who he is. I don't know if I could ever trust him, you know? I mean, I'm sure you know him better than me, but he's mystery to us out here in the sticks." She laughed a little. "I don't know. I like him. I appreciate him. And Ancients knows where we would be if he wasn't around! But . . . I for one would like all the fighting to be over."

"Yeah, me too."

Adam found himself gazing at her, eyes locked over her pretty face with those big green eyes. The sunshine from the nearby window illuminated her features and he realized right then and there that he was falling for her - big time.

NOTE: Dear Reader - please give Kathryn a chance. Don't kill me for trying something different. Thanks.


	5. Fields

Chapter Five - "Fields"

"Why don't you tell yer tale, Kathy darlin'?"

They were all sitting around the table, the kids lined up on one side; Adam, Kathryn, and Rio Blast making up the other. Duncan held one end and Roman did the other. Cringer was nearby on the floor, lapping up his third helping while everyone else was finishing his or her first. The Shepherd's Pie was delicious, just as Adam figured it would be. Part of him noted that he should mention the recipe to Chef Allan, and then he realized it would be nowhere as good as the way Kathryn made it.

"Well, it was late. Everyone had already gone to bed and I was staying up to do some reading," she began. Her eyes flickered between Duncan and Adam. "I heard a noise. A cry from one of the cattle. It was quiet enough not to wake up anyone else. I went out to the porch and saw this . . . this thing in the air. It looked like a bird, but . . . I don't know. It was huge, and it started cawing. It wasn't so much a cawing, though. More like a, a . . . a screeching."

Duncan and Adam glanced at each other.

"I lit up one of the lanterns and stepped a little off the porch. And that's when I saw this huge . . . beast! It was dark and furry and was ripping into one of the cattle! I had never anything like it before. I ran inside, heard that screech again, and locked the door. I was too scared to even move. A little later, I went and got my Da. By the time he came out, all that was left of that poor beast was scrapes."

Roman pushed his empty plate away from him and nodded. "I've seen a lot of things. When those Snake-Men came ripping through the land a year or so back, they caused some destruction an' I lost my wife."

Adam's face fell a little, not even noticing that there wasn't a lady of the house. He looked to Kathryn, seeing a grieving expression on her face.

"But I ain't seen anything like this," Roman continued. "This was . . . this was brutal." When he said the last word, it came as an exasperated sigh.

"Did you find anything?"

"Some tracks, heading into the woods right beyond my property line."

Duncan nodded. "Adam, why don't you and Cringer head up to the woods and check things out."

"I'll go with you," Kathryn joined in and gave Adam an affectionate smile. Adam returned it.

"Go ahead, then," Duncan said, waving. "I'll contact Eternos and let them know what's happening."

With Cringer in tow, Adam and Kathryn walked out of the house into the fields. Adam glanced a few times at Kathryn, giving him a small smile.

"I'm sorry about your Mom," he broke.

"Yeah. It's still pretty hard to talk about it, though."

She touched his hand and Adam looked to her, and saw a slightly growing smile on her face. Kathryn's hand wrapped around his.

"It's a beautiful day," Adam declared, gazing up at the on-going blue sky and the heavenly white clouds that puckered it.

"Yes. Very. How's your sister?"

Adam blinked. "Huh?"

She laughed a little. "Your twin sister? The one that came back after all those years? There was a huge announcement made about a year ago, right before the Snake-Men attack."

"Oh. Yeah. She's . . . she's good. She's on Etheria, helping the Great Rebellion fight off the Horde."

Kathryn nodded a little, her face brightened in the early afternoon sun. Cringer, who had been travelling in front of them, perked his head up. "Adam," he called over his shoulder, "I've got a scent going into the woods."

Adam let go (reluctantly, of course) of Kathryn's hand and moved towards the woods. He couldn't quite see anything. Kathryn was at his side immediately.

"I'm going in."

Cringer shook his head. "I'm not."

"I'll go in with you," Kathryn told him.

Cringer grunted. "Okay, I'll go in."

The three of them walked into the woods, going under the canopies of trees that stood high above them. "I used to climb around these woods when I was a kid. The others did too, but not as often. I used to love it here. Now and days, I'm too busy for this sort of stuff."

Adam smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Tell me about."

They had just gone over a small rise when a huge creature blocked their journey. It was, indeed, Panthor. His huge, purple-furred body stood on a large, upturned tree trunk. He let out a terrible roar, showing his fangs and long tongue.

Adam stepped in front of Kathryn, pulling out his Power Sword (fighting the instinct to use it). Kathryn screamed a little.

"Stay back!" Adam commanded.

Panthor roared again and looked like it was about to charge on them. Suddenly, though, Cringer stepped forward. His back arched, his lips rose, his whiskers stood out; with ears flat and back and his claws out, Cringer roared and snarled in return. It was so unlike anything Adam had heard from his faithful companion.

Panthor snarled, but backed up a little bit. Cringer growled again and Panthor disappeared. Adam turned slightly to Kathryn. "Go, get Man-At-Arms and Rio-Blast."

Kathryn complied and ran out of the woods. Adam then looked to Cringer, who was on his haunches. "What did you do?"

"I'll explain back at the house. Let's go."

The pair walked slowly and carefully out of the woods, knowing they were being watched. Once at the edge of the woods, Adam was surprised to find Kathryn still standing there.

"Why didn't you head back to the house?" asked Adam, sheathing his Power Sword.

"I was . . . I was worried about you."

Adam put his hands on her arms. "I'm okay. That was Panthor, Skeletor's steed. What it's doing here is a mystery, but I think we need to talk Duncan and Rio-Blast."

"Good idea."

Kathryn was looking uncomfortable and quite upset. Adam hugged her closely, reassuring her softly. She felt good in his arms. Very good.

"Adam, we need to get to the house," Cringer advised.

Adam nodded and followed Cringer back through the fields.

Back at the house, Cringer explained. "I challenged him. We're very territorial creatures and I challenged. I have a plan."

Adam, Duncan, and Rio-Blast all blinked in shock. "YOU have a PLAN?!" questioned Adam.

"I'm not just here for eating, Adam. Panthor needs to know he can't just come around houses and eat cattle with Screech. He needs to be taught a lesson."

"How's that?" asked Kathryn's Da, cleaning his glasses while sitting in his rocker.

"We need some bait. Get him out of the woods. And it needs to be late. When he comes out, we blast him. Ol' Panthor will never know what hit him. He'll be knocked out. We can either take him back to Eternos or let him go."

"Eternos would be the better option," Adam advised.

Rio-Blast let up a cig. "It's a good plan, aight."

"I'll head back to Eternos and bring back a transport," Duncan told Adam. "Adam, why don't you and Rio-Blast stay here? Rio-Blast, I think it would be best if you were the one that took the shot."

Rio-Blast grunted, as if uncomfortable. "Okay. Gotcha."

Adam and Cringer walked with Duncan out of the house and towards the Wind Raider. Duncan, as he got in, looked to the tiger.

"I'm surprised at you, Cringer," said Duncan. "And proud."

"I guess there's more in Battle-Cat in me than I thought," summed Cringer.

"I guess so."

With a parting glance at Duncan, the Wind Raider floated off the ground, then blasted into the sky above. Cringer looked at Adam. "Does this mean I get some more food?"

Adam heaved out a hefty laugh.

A little later, in the barn, Adam and Kathryn tended to a few of the cattle. She was showing him how to calm them, how to keep them soothed. They were laughing and joking as they did this.

"So, what's it like being the Prince of Eternos?"

"Eh, it's okay. Some things are better than others. It's a lot of responsibility."

"Do you live at the Palace?"

"No, actually. I live at the Great Towers, which is north of the Sands of the Time, at the border of the Dark and Light Hemispheres."

"Wow. That's . . . huh."

"What?"

Kathryn looked a little flushed. "It all seems so . . . important. I just can't believe I'm standing here with one of the most powerful people on the planet! Makes my life seem so very . . . simple."

Adam smiled at her and took her hand. "Sometimes, my dear Kathryn, the simple life is a far better one."

Kathryn stared deeply into his blue eyes, mesmerized by what she saw there. By what she felt. While one hand was firmly in Adams, the other reached and went to his arm. _I'm falling in love with him,_ she thought, and it was immediately followed by: _And he's falling in love with me._

"Kathryn?" asked Adam.

"Adam, I . . ."

"Shhhh."

In the hay-filled barn, in the wide and open summer afternoon, everything seemed to stop. The dust particles that floated in the air halted in their movements. The cattle held their place. Everything slowed into a second that lasted an hour.

They kissed. A wonderful kiss that filled them both with passion and love. When they broke, both blushed.

"I'm sorry," Kathryn apologized. "I didn't mean for that to . . ."

"Why?" asked Adam. "I enjoyed it. But I can understand if this was a little too much. Living the simple life and all, probably means you want to take it a lot slower."

Kathryn laughed a little and lightly hit him on the arm. "Shut up," she ordered with a gentle smile. "And come here."

They kissed again.

----------------------

The night was a clear one. Above, the stars poked out from the blanket of darkness. The moons sat high in the sky in huge crescents; all three in small arcs centered in the stars. The sounds of insects chirping and night animals moving was heard in the air.

Adam and Kathryn sat in the loft of the barn, watching out to the fields. Cringer sat behind them, watching as well. Behind the barn was the transport they would use to take Panthor back to the Palace. In the fields themselves were a few cattle, taking in some midnight snacks in the form of grass. Sitting in a lone tree in the center of the field was Rio-Blast, his duster wrapped around his cybernetic form.

"Are you sure Panthor'll show?" asked Adam.

Cringer nodded. "He should. We cats are territorial. He'll want to show that this area is still his. By ripping into one of the cattle, it'll show us." He paused. "Of course, I'm really hoping he doesn't show up."

Adam smiled, then saw a form emerge from the woods. He glanced back at Kathryn. A worried expression filled her face.

"Worried about your family?"

"Yeah," she replied and drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Man-At-Arms is in there with them. They'll be okay."

She nodded and went silent, staring out at the slinking form of Panthor. Adam looked to the tree and suddenly wondered why Rio-Blast (or, as he was also known, Jonas) wasn't moving.

---------------------

Jonas, also known as Rio-Blast, was the son of Heath. Heath was one of the gunslinger-rangers that was employed by the Council of Elders. His father was trained in the ways of the gun, but even during his service with the Elders, the times of guns were fading. By now and days, all guns were replaced by lasers. Guns were far too lethal, and while his father was a fair and just man, he was also death dealer - even until his bitter end, when he died at the steps of the Hall of Wisdom during the Horde War.

Jonas considered this as he aimed his wrist lasers at Panthor. He hated doing this - shooting an animal. Even at stun, he hated doing it. So, as he sat in the tree, he put away his lasers and came up with a new turn to the plan. Jonas reached into one of the deep pockets of his duster and pulled out another sort of gun. It was a tag gun and it would be a tag on Panthor.

He aimed and fired. The tag snatched onto Panthor's back. The beast stopped, snarling in surprise. Jonas dropped down from the tree and pulled something else out of his duster. It was a small rectangle with glass on each side. From the bottom came a long staff and he slammed it into the ground. He then pressed a bottom on the top and a light appeared from the glass.

A shock filled Panthor from the tag. He roared, then whimpered, because the shock was continuing. The large purple tiger then leapt back and ran into the woods, probably moving beyond it. Above, a loud caw was heard and Screech followed it's hunting partner.

Rio-Blast pulled out his communicator and spoke into it. "It's over."

A few minutes later, Man-At-Arms, Adam, Kathryn, Cringer, Roman and the kids (despite their Da's scolding) came into the fields, amongst the uncaring cattle.

"Why did you do?" asked Man-At-Arms. "Why didn't you stun it?"

Rio-Blast grunted and lit up a cig, then considered his words. "I don't like to shoot animals. If I don't have to, I don't. Even if it's stun. Secondly, I have a feeling that this is a different situation than we realize. Skeletor is gone, and these animals apparently didn't return to Snake Mountain. Don't you get it? They're free and they have a right to be."

"Well, that's all well and good, Jonas," started Roman, "but what's to keep them from comin' here and eattin' my cattle?"

"I tagged Panthor. We can track him all across Eternos. And these poles are tuned to the same frequency as the tag. He can't come within fifty feet of the pole without getting a shock."

Kathryn spoke up. "I think this is a good idea, Da. There's no need to imprison the poor thing. Jonas, you did a good job."

"Thank you. Man-At-Arms?"

Man-At-Arms sighed a little. "Well, I can't say I agree with it, Rio-Blast, but I think you did the right thing."

"Thank ya," Rio-Blast replied.

"Well, I'm ready to go," Man-At-Arms said then. "We've got a busy day tomorrow."

Adam frowned and looked to Kathryn. She took his hand. No one seemed to notice. Cringer led the others out of the fields, leaving Kathryn and Adam alone in the moonlight.

"I can't believe how fast today went," Kathryn told him.

"Me neither. I had . . . it was good. I really liked being with you." And he did. Adam was feeling a way he had never felt before. Butterflies were restless in his stomach, and a lump of nothing was in his throat. The two kissed beneath the stars.

They slowly started down to the house and barn. "When will I see you next? _Will_ I see you next?" asked Kathryn.

Adam considered the question very carefully. "Well, I'm going to be at the Great Towers for the next few days, then I'll be at Eternos. After that, I'm going on an expedition to the Harmony Sea." A thought then appeared in his mind. "Why don't you come with me?"

Kathryn stopped, eyes widening. "What?"

"Come with me to the Harmony Sea! It'll be two weeks on the high, opens. It would really give us a chance to get to know each other."

"Oh, I don't know . . . I mean, it sound great, but I'm not sure."

He took both hands into his and smiled at her. She smiled back - beautifully in the light from above. "Tell ya what. You think about it, and then get back to me. If you don't want to come, that's fine. If you do, that's great. That work for ya?"

She nodded. "It does. Thank you."

The two leaned forward and shared in a good night kiss.


	6. Beach Troubles

Chapter Six - "Beach Troubles"

Adam paced anxiously in front of the docking pad, feet tapping against the concrete in anticipation. _Shouldn't she have been here by now? Why isn't she here yet? Where is she? Come on, come on. Watched pots never boil, but I don't care. I'm watching anyways_ and such ran through the young man's mind.

Teela, who had just wrapped her training exercise, noticed her best friend's pacing and went to investigate.

"Adam? Are you okay?" she asked, smiling curiously.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just waiting."

"Who are you waiting for?"

"My girlfriend."

Teela made a sound like "Wha" and then proceeded to shudder, wink, twitch, and blink. "Your WHAT!?"

"Kathryn, you remember. The girl I was dancing with at the party. The one with the (SIGH) blond-brown hair and the sea green eyes."

Teela was a cold reminder of reality. "No. Who is she?"

"She's the daughter of one of Rio-Blast's friends. She lives in the farmlands. Really sweet thing. You'd like her."

Teela sighed heavily. "Yeah, sure. Bet I would." The tone was not a pleasant one, by any means. "A commoner, though. Really? It doesn't seem like your usual fare."

"It's not, I guess. But it doesn't really matter, does it? My Dad, I mean, he courted an alien."

"Ah, okay. But, uh, why is she coming here? I mean, you're leaving for the Harmony Sea at 1 bell."

"I know. She's coming with me."

Teela nearly choked. "Are you serious? I mean, you've guess have known each for, what, four days - three?"

"Yeah, but we've spent HOURS on the comm-line, Teela. She's something special . . . that's for sure."

Teela took in the sight of that big, stupid grin on Adam's face. She had seen that grin only once before and that was in the cold of the Ice Mountains, and it had been right after their kiss. A strange bit of jealously filled her and she didn't know what to do with it. Teela clamped it down - none of that mattered. None of it. What happened in the Ice Mountains had been a mistake - a fairly big one.

He's happy now. He's in love . . . with another girl.

"Something the matter, Teela?"

"Huh? Oh . . . uh . . . nothing. Have you seen He-Man?"

"Actually, I did," Adam lied. "He's taking some time of meditation inside Grayskull. Asked not to be disturbed for a few days."

"Oh. Um, okay."

Adam immediately registered a fair amount of disappointment from her and part of him really felt for her. However, those feelings were quickly dashed as the sound of an approaching Wind Raider filled the air.

"Here she is!" Adam exclaimed, smile broadening.

Teela turned to leave. "I'll see you later."

Adam grabbed her arm - Teela grunted. "No wait! I want you to meet her."

"But, I . . . okay."

The Wind Raider landed. Rio-Blast hopped out, carrying a duffel bag. Kathryn was right behind him, carrying a second one.

"Thank you, Jonas," said Kathryn to Rio-Blast.

"Ma'am, it was a pleasure."

Kathryn turned to Adam. "HI!"

Adam threw his arms around her, lifting her up and kissing her. "HI! I missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

Adam sent her back down, then waved his hand to Teela. "This Teela. Teela, this is Kathryn."

Kathryn grinned nicely to Teela and extended her hand. Teela shook it and returned the grin. "Hi, Teela," Kathryn introduced. "I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Same here."

"Is it true that you're the one responsible for naming Adam's tiger?"

Teela blinked. "Uh, yeah. I think so. It was a long time ago."

"Well, Cringer is a remarkable name! It fits, though I hardly believed so when I first met him. I can't wait to spend a few weeks at sea with the cat. Of course, Adam, too."

At that, Adam came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Got that right." He kissed her head. Kathryn blushed a little and huddled in his arms for a second before pulling away.

"Now, Adam tells me that you're the Captain of the Royal Guard. Is that correct?"

"Yes, it is," Teela answered.

"I wanted to thank you, then, for keeping such a powerful control over your troops. During the battles with the Snake-Men last year, I lost my mother. I would have lost my whole family - and my own life as well - if it wasn't for you troops. Thank you."

Teela had no idea what to say. "You're . . . I mean, it was all part of the job. Although, I'm not sure if I was in direct command of the troops at that time. That might have been during my injury."

"Still, you were the one that trained the troops. I owe you thanks for that."

"Well, then . . . it was my duty."

Kathryn smiled widely at her. "And a good duty you did."

"Okay, honey, where do you want these?"

Adam lifted the duffel bags. Rio-Blast had since made himself useful by refueling the Wind-Raider. The group started to walk into the Palace.

"Um, that's a good question."

"I'll just take them to where my luggage is. Ready to meet the folks?"

Kathryn stopped dead in her tracks. "You mean . . . the King and the Queen?"

"Uh, I just call them Mom and Dad, but sure."

"I'm . . . I'm a little nervous."

Teela waved her hand. "Don't worry about it, Kathryn. You'll be surprised by just how nice they are."

That seemed to encourage Kathryn a little. Teela was actually surprised at what she had just said, but found herself liking Kathryn all the same. Which she didn't even understand why she felt like she shouldn't . . . it all didn't make much sense to poor Teela.

A pair of doors splashed open, and King Randor, Queen Marlena and Orko all stood in waiting for them. Adam dropped the duffel bags and swung his arms open wide.

"Mother, father, I'd like to introduce you to the talk of Eternos - Kathryn, daughter of Roman!"

Randor and Marlena immediately stepped forward. "Kathryn, hello. Splendid to meet you. Adam's told us so much about you," Marlena said to her.

"And I see he hasn't been exaggerating!" Randor followed and bowed to her. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Tell me, do you have time for wine before you head off to the docks?"

"We both want to know all about you," Marlena told her.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Kathryn replied. Her eyes darted to Adam, then Teela - the second was hanging back a little.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna introduce me!?" asked Orko, part of his cloak tapping like a foot.

Adam chuckled. "This is Orko, the royal jester and a good friend. This Kathryn, my new lady."

"Hiya!"

"Hello Orko."

The two shook hands - however, when Kathryn shook Orko's hand, there was an audible 'POP' and the whole arm came off. Kathryn's eyes widened, she gasped, and the whole thing fell to the floor. When she looked up at Orko, he was gazing curiously at the fallen appendage.

"Huh!" the Trollian observed. "I was wondering where that got to!"

His arm - his real arm - appeared in his sleeve. Orko then looked up at Kathryn . . . and began to laugh. She joined in, and very soon, the whole room was in an up-roar.

----------

Hours later . . .

On the eastern coast, a Wind-Raider containing King Randor, Queen Marlena, Cringer, Kathryn, and Prince Adam made the port-city of Wavebreak on the eastern coast of the Fertile Plains. Surrounding it were three Talon Fighters to escort the Wind-Raider, along with two Sky Sleds. Teela was on one and Roboto was on the other.

They landed on a pier, where they were greeted by the Mayor of Wavebreak, a heavyset man by the name of Morrison.

"Good to have the King of Eternos and his family here for a visit! And to have his son and party depart from this port is quite the honor!" he rattled on and on.

"Very pleased to meet you, Mayor Morrison," King Randor told him, giving him the good ol' royal greeting.

After that was all done with, the group walked over to the ship. It was a large, wooden thing that sat at the end of a long dock. The sails were furled up in the masts, which sat perpendicular to the poles that held them up. The ship was busy, full of people hauling supplies and boxes, double-checking the hull, and

"She's a beauty of a ship," noted Randor. He then turned to Kathryn. "When I was Adam's age, I went on an expedition quite like this. Although, it was a different place, it still takes my back to those good ol' days on the high seas. Fond memories."

"I hope to have some of the same, your highness. Part of me was afraid I'd never see the ocean," Kathryn returned.

Randor grinned fondly. It was at that moment the Captain came down the walk from the ship to the dock.

"King Randor, Queen Marlena," he said with a quick bow to the both. He turned then to Prince Adam. "Prince Adam. And you must be Kathryn? Good to meet you both. Roboto, I'm assuming, and that is the tiger Cringer. It will be enjoyable to have you all aboard. I am Captain Staad. We will be departing in about thirty minutes."

Adam, Kathryn, Cringer, and Roboto said their good byes to King Randor, Queen Marlena, and Teela. Once aboard, they met the crew and began to unpack. They quickly made themselves at home. Half an hour later, the sails were unfurled and the ship went out to sea.

----------

Far and away from Eternos . . . in the chambers of a place unseen by the kingdoms of Men in ages . . . a meeting of great importance is taking place. Though it shall have very little impact of the events of today, this meeting's manifestation shall have ripples as far as Eternos . . . and beyond.

Pelicor, the warrior-commander of the Pelicon Army, ruffled his wings. The tall, lean Pelicon snapped his beak in anxious impatience. For years, he has served as the leader of the Pelicon Army. Long had they maintained the peace and isolation of their people - and only recently had it received it's greatest threat.

The doors of the Great Hall opened, then, and Pelicor walked in. Tanis, leader of the High Command, stood up and straightened his wings.

"Warrior-Commander Pelicor, what news do you bring us?"

"Lord Tanis, there is trouble. Our eastern rim has come under attack by the Lobsterites. We have held them off, but their technology . . . it's far greater than we thought. We suspect they have an alliance."

"This is not the first we have heard such rumors, Pelicor. Who do suspect?"

"I do not know. We know of many other peoples, but very few of them know of us. The Avions swore that they would no longer interact with us. However . . . there are two possibilities."

"And what are those possibilities?"

Pelicor snapped his beak. "The Mer-Men of Ocean of Gnarl. And, though I find it unlikely, the Men of Eternos."

Tanis made a loud 'coo' noise, which filled the Great Hall. "The Mer-Men have no gripe with us. Eternos . . . possible. They have been connected with the recent, bizarre events of late."

"What do you want to do, Lord Tanis?" asked Pelicor.

"Keep your eyes open, Warrior-Commander."

----------

Days came and went as the ship 'DiTillo' sailed upon the clear waters of the Harmony Sea. Called so because of his peaceful waters and serving as the 'peaceful' boundary of the Dark and Light Hemispheres, the Harmony Sea has been a peaceful route for many of the years.

During the course of that first week at sea, the DiTillo sailed along the eastern coast of the Fertile Plains. The mission of the expedition was to uncover more about the southern most areas of the Fertile Plains continent. While most of it had been fully explored (for the most part), the bottom 1/4 of the continent was mostly filled with high mountains and dense vegetation. By bringing Roboto and the archeologist Melaktha, the goal was to catalogue as much information about the coast as possible for future study. Virtually no one had done an intensive investigation into the tip of the Fertile Plains, which was the final destination of the voyage before heading home.

The job of cataloguing had been going quite well, with everyone learning at least something. Meanwhile, Adam and Kathryn were learning more about each other. Later, when they would think back to the greatest of their relationship, they would both remember this time.

Together, they would talk for hours about anything and everything. From family to growing up differently. Stories about the war, stories about the dangers, stories about love and friendship. Thoughts on the Ancients and the Elders, and the unknown future of the war. Adam found that the perspective of a 'commoner' was far different than he would ever had expected. Kathryn felt the same way.

In the moments that weren't filled with talk, the pair found themselves comforted by each other. They would lay out under the stars with nothing but the wooden deck on their back, staring up at the night sky. Other times, they would enjoy 'make-out sessions' in the empty galley in the middle of the day.

More often than not, both were just happy to be with the other on such a long voyage together. The future for Adam and Kathryn was bright . . . brighter than it would ever be in real life, but they didn't care. Though neither said (they silently felt that the relationship was too young to say such a thing) it, they both loved each other.

On the seventh day, the last day of the first week, the DiTillo came to the peak of the continent, where the Harmony Sea met the Ocean of Gnarl. After a day of collecting samples and exploring the outer areas of dense forest that sat beyond a beautiful beach, the crew decided on some R&R.

Though Cringer found that the sand was far more enjoyable than the water, Adam and Kathryn disagreed. They made the best of the waves. As the waves came in, Adam and Kathryn allowed themselves to be joyously lifted up, splashed and drenched. They held hands as the water pushed and pulled around them, the wonderful waves a fine break from the week of work.

After spending the morning in the water, both Adam and Kathryn laid themselves down on the beach, gazing up at the clear, blue sky - the smell of seawater carried on the wind.

"This is paradise," Kathryn sighed giddily.

"Tell me about it," Adam returned and put his arm around her. Cringer, not far away, stretched in his dreams. Silence filled the beach save for the crashing of the surf.

Then . . . something happened. Cringer lifted his head, yanked out of sleep by one of his powerful senses - either smell or hearing or both.

"Something's . . . wrong," Cringer said then.

"What are you talking about?" asked Adam. He sat up and then looked to the sky.

"What are those?" wondered Kathryn. She was gripping Adam's arm.

"I'm not sure."

Dark objects had appeared in the western sky, flying towards the ship in a flock. As they got closer, Adam began to see that they were far more than birds. They looked like men! Adam was half-convinced they were Avions, until they got closer. They were circling around the ship and now Adam could see that they were indeed not Avions.

No. These people were completely white, with huge wings on their backs. Adam heard shouting from one of the newcomers down to Captain Staad. All across the deck of the DiTillo, the crew were scrambling, some grabbing weapons, others arming cannons. Captain Staad something back.

As soon as he did, the newcomers dove down onto the deck of the ship. There was fighting, but then everything began quickly clouded in a green mist.

"Adam . . . what's happening?"

"I'm not sure," Adam replied. He looked to Cringer and gave him a look to confirm his worry. "Cringer?"

Cringer just pointed to the ship, which meant that Sword of Power was indeed trapped on board. Not that it would do any good with Kathryn here.

Just then, several newcomers came flying out from the green mist that had enveloped the DiTillo. Adam stood in front of Kathryn, protecting her from the on-coming threat.

The newcomers landed and Adam got his first, good look at them. They were tall, lean by still very muscular. Their eyes were like a mans, but they had long beaks that hung a little on the bottom. Their bodies were covered in white down feathers, with two huge wings were on their backs. Arms were long, but tough. Each one held a weapon.

"I am Prince Adam of Eternos!" shouted Adam. "I demand in the name of the king to know what is going on here!"

The leader, who was indeed Pelicor, snapped his beak, then replied: "How dare Eternos aide our enemies!"

Two small spheres dropped to the ground, releasing a green mist all around them. Adam and Kathryn suddenly began to sway, sleepiness taking over their senses. As soon as they hid the sand, Adam looked to see where Cringer had gotten to. To Adam, the tiger had vanished.

"A good victory, Pelicor," said one of the Pelicons.

"A swift one, at least," Pelicor replied, then proceeded to order everyone rounded up.


	7. No Answers

Chapter Seven - "No Answers"

Adam felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. His eyes slowly opened and found that the hands belonged to Kathryn. "Wha . . .?" he croaked and then coughed. His mouth felt dry. Prince Adam sat up.

"Take it easy."

"Wha - what happened?" It was easier to talk now. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. These bird-people gassed us, I guess, and we've been sitting in this prison cell every since."

Adam blinked, his eyes feeling puffy. The pair was sitting in a stone cell with a cast iron criss-cross door. Beyond it were a number of other cells, containing Roboto and the rest of the crew, including Captain Staad.

"Who was it that attacked us? I've never seen them before," Kathryn questioned.

"I'm not sure. I - "

There was suddenly a loud clank and a door opened. The leader of the assault came walking down the corridor and came to the iron bar that held Prince Adam and Kathryn in their cell. By the leader's side were two other of his kind, though far more bulky.

"Prince Adam, I am Warrior-Command Pelicor. You will come with us. We have questions."

Adam stepped forward. "I demand that you - "

"You're in no position to demand anything, stripling. Bring him."

The bars opened up and the bulky bird-men entered. Their hands came onto Adam's arms and he was yanked out.

"Okay, we'll talk," Adam agreed, finding that he had no choice. "Kathryn, stay put."

As he was walked down the corridor, he took into account all of the other prisoners. Aside from the crew, there were what looked to Adam like dozens of people that looked a lot like Clawful of the Evil Warriors. Adam bit his tongue when he saw that Pelicor was eyeing him carefully.

"Take him to the interrogation chamber," Pelicor ordered.

Adam was taken through a nearby door and down a damp, cold corridor. At the end of the corridor was another door. Beyond it was a dark room with a pair of chairs. Adam was pushed down into one and locked onto it.

The door shut then, leaving only Pelicor and Adam alone in the interrogation chamber.

"Prince Adam of Eternos, eh?" asked Pelicor, then clicked his beak. "Eternos has been a source of trouble for us, lately."

"What are you talking about? Who are you people?"

Pelicor regarded Adam with a careful, questioning look. "We are the Pelicons. We have existed in peaceful isolation for ages. That is, until, Eternos somehow caused the Ancients to bring war upon Eternia."

"What? Are you talking about the Spirit of Evil?"

"Yes, the monster which you released."

"We released no monster. He-Man and some of the Heroic Warriors tried to stop him from changing Eternia, but they failed."

"Changing Eternia?" laughed Pelicor. "I do not even know what you are talking about. All I know is that you released the Spirit of Evil and when you did, it ignited a war between we Pelicons and the Lobsterites. And then, when the Ancients appeared - the heathen gods of Eternos - you began to supply the Lobsterites."

"We did no such thing!"

That was met with a swift crack across the face. Adam gasped. "DO NOT LIE TO ME, STRIPLING!"

"I'm not lying! Why would I lie, Pelicor? I've never even heard of the Pelicons or the Lobsterites!"

Pelicor gazed at Adam for a long, tense moment and found himself surprised that there was no lie in Adam's eyes. Pelicor's belief that the ship was bringing weapons for the Lobsterites was suddenly waning, but he would not allow this child to sway his judgement. He would present his doubts to the High Command.

The Pelicon Warrior-Commander threw open the door and ordered Adam taken back to his cell. Pelicor, however, journeyed out of the prison tower. He reached an open balcony and soared over the crashing water below.

The Great Nest, the Pelicon capital, sat partially in the water and partially on land. It was etched into huge rock walls, and was protected by towering cliffs that separated it from the ocean. The Great Nest was a huge cape, consisting of high, stone towers that held huge balconies and massive bridges and catwalks. The largest of the towers was the Great Hall.

Pelicor landed on the balcony and waited to be permitted entry into the Great Hall. When he was allowed in, he immediately addressed the leader of the High Command, Lord Tanis.

"What is it you report, Warrior-Commander?" asked Tanis.

"Only that Prince Adam of Eternos denies any connection between Eternos and the Lobsterites."

"And do you believe him?"

Pelicor grunted and snapped his beak. "I . . . I have my doubts."

The elder Pelicon nodded. "Understandable. However, why else would they be here? So close to the Great Nest? No, I have no doubt in my mind. Eternos seeks to destroy us and thereby continue their conquest of Eternia. They released the Spirit of Evil, they brought forth their heathen gods . . . and now they supply the Lobsterites. They shall pay for this."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Contact Eternos and tell them that either they break off their alliance with the Lobsterites or the prisoners are executed."

"My Lord Tanis, there is no clear evidence that they - "

"Silence, Pelicor. Let us address these matters."

"Yes sir."

--------------

As soon as Man-At-Arms rushed into the Throne Room, King Randor and Queen Marlena could tell there was something the matter. Stratos and Buzz-Off, who were also in the room, shot up from their seats.

"What is it, Duncan?"

"Adam? Is it Adam?"

Duncan nodded gravely. "We've just received a communication from a race called the Pelicons," he explained. "They claim that we've been supplying a warring race named the Lobsterites with weapons."

"I've never heard of this people!" bellowed Randor. "Who are they?"

"I don't know, sire, this is the first I've heard of them myself. Both of them. All I know is that they have Adam and the others prisoner."

Randor grinded his teeth together. Marlena began to breathe heavily. "Where's He-Man?" asked Randor.

"We can't reach him," Duncan replied, shooting a quick glance at the queen.

"Assemble the Heroic Warriors, then. And find out whatever you can about these Pelicons. There has to be some sort of mention of them in the historical documents somewhere!"

"No, sire, there is none," said Stratos then, stepping up. His face was one of guilt and concern.

"You know who these people are?"

"Yes, King Randor. Though my people are restrained by a scared vow not to speak of them, it seems I have no choice for they have broken theirs." Stratos paused and took a deep breath. "The Pelicons are a tall, down-feathered people with large wings on their backs. They are an honor-based society, and very isolationist. Our species met about . . . fifty years ago. There was a vow made to keep their species a secret. However, some contact between our kinds have been made since then."

"Anything concerning these events?" asked Randor quite harshly.

Stratos put his hand to his chin, rubbing it in thought. "Last I heard, they were at war with a species called the Lobsterites. There was some speculation that there was outside involvement . . . but the Pelicons are never ones to divulge much information. Not even to those that they would consider allies - in a sense."

"How did this war start, Stratos? Do you know?"

"It began about the time the Spirit of Evil transformed the Dark Hemisphere. It is most likely continuing only because of the Pelicon's sense of honor."

"What about the Lobsterites?" Queen Marlena wondered. "Who are they?"

"A race of sea creatures, very powerful and very strong," Stratos explained. "Among their race is Clawful. They are also isolationists."

King Randor nodded, and then stepped towards the balcony. Outside, the sun was beginning to sink into the horizon. It would be night soon.

"Stratos," Randor said after a pause, "I need you to get as much information about who else might be supplying the Lobsterites. We need to clear our name. Man-At-Arms, assemble a strike force and prepare to move out when we here from Stratos."

"I will provide you the coordinates of their capital, the Great Nest," Stratos said to Man-At-Arms.

Randor faced them all. "Good. Be aware, my friends, these next few hours are the most vital. What we do now must be done very, very carefully."

--------------

After he arrived in Avion, Stratos met immediately with his sister, Hawk. The second-in-command of Avion had received a transmission from Stratos on his way, informing her of the situation. As he traveled through the dusk sky, the Avions went to work - assembling information, confirming reports, intercepting communications, combing through intelligence records. When Stratos arrived a few hours later, there were a working number of candidates for the Lobsterites' mysterious ally.

"Who?" asked Stratos to Hawk.

"We can rule out the Aquaticans and the Golden Isles," Hawk replied. "The best guess we can make is that it is the Mer-Men."

"Have you been able to intercept communications between the Mer-Men and the Lobsterites?"

"No, my brother."

Stratos grunted and hung his head in thought. When he lifted it again, his mind reached an answer. "What about communications between the Mer-Men and Snake Mountain?"

"Sir?"

"What about communications between the Mer-Men and Snake Mountain? Can we confirm it?"

Hawk turned to a nearby computer and began punching in commands and read-outs. "Yes. Quite a few. From what our records indicate, there has been an increasing number of transmissions since the Spirit of Evil was defeated, pausing only during the Count Marzo event. But . . . I don't understand. Of course there would be increased communication. Mer-Man is the high warrior of the Mer-Men."

"And Clawful is a Lobsterite, living at Snake Mountain. Any and all arrangements for an alliance were made between these two. Check for transmissions between Snake Mountain and the Lobsterites."

"Scanning . . . yes. And they correspond with the communications with the Mer-Men."

Stratos smiled. "Got 'em!"

"Excuse me, Lord Stratos," interrupted a young lieutenant. "Our Sky Spies have just picked up a vessel heading to Lobsterite territory."

Stratos nodded briskly. "Mer-Man and Clawful, no doubt. Hawk, assemble a contingent of warriors. We're going to intercept them on their way."

--------------

The Pelicons departed the DiTillo not long after the capture of its crew, letting the ship sit there in the bay. The plan was to get to in the morning and tow it back to the Great Nest. Except, of course, there are always counter-plans. Very little ever goes as planned.

Cringer waited until he was sure the beach was clear, then plodded out into the sand, heading towards the crashing surf. He was afraid of virtually everything, the poor tiger, but Cringer had begun to realize that it was time to stop being so afraid. Time to grow up and face those fears.

And so, Adam's faithful companion dove right into the water and made for the DiTillo.

--------------

The Fright Fighter rocketed across the starlit sky, blasting across the Desert on its course southwest. As Clawful worked the helm, Mer-Man reviewed the plans for the Lobsterites attack on the Great Nest. It would be commencing as soon as the pair arrived to see the success of the alliance.

"Uh, Mer-Man?" asked Clawful.

"What?"

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Mer-Man looked up. His jaw dropped. Twin rockets came barreling towards them, leaving a stream of flame and smoke as they did. The rockets smashed into the Fright Fighter, unleashing a pair of devastating explosions to the air ship.

Avions appeared at the cockpit and immediately began to bash at it. Glass shattered and a pair of Avions grabbed hold of the Evil Warriors and yanked them out. The Fright Fighter gave out then and went crashing to the ground.

Mer-Man was tossed from the Avion holding him and was caught in mid-air by Stratos. He held the squiring creature as they hovered high the sky, far above the desert below.

"TALK," demanded Stratos. "NOW."

"Or what?"

Stratos let go. Mer-Man went flying to the ground. Stratos shot down and grabbed him again.

"TALK!"

Mer-Man suddenly began babbling . . . and revealed all the things Stratos wanted to hear.

****


	8. Working On It

Chapter Eight - "Working On It"

There was a noise. Adam wasn't quite sure who else heard it, but he most certainly did. It was rough, thumping kind of noise that meant something good for him - if what he hoped was true. A rescue team had most assuredly arrived, and would take him, Kathryn, and the rest of the crew from this hot, humid, damp prison and back home to Eternos. And once at Eternos, figure out the backlash of this whole mess.

However, as the door came creaking open, it was no team or strike force that greeted prince of Eternos. It was the form of the green and orange-striped tiger by the name of Cringer. And in his mouth? A set of keys.

"Cringer!" Adam gasped. Cringer leaned forward and dropped the keys into Adam's hands. Quickly, Adam found the right key and opened his cell. "Good boy!"

Cringer nodded, then jerked his head towards the prison door. Adam knew exactly what that meant - the Sword of Power was waiting for him, recovered by this incredibly loyal and increasingly courageous animal.

Adam leaned forward and whispered into Cringer's ear. Cringer did the same. It was no words, they spoke, merely something to throw off the on-lookers among the crew and dear Kathryn.

"What is it?" asked Kathryn.

"He-Man's here," Adam lied. "He wants me to be safe first, then he'll be back for you. All of you."

Adam walked out of the cell, but not before he and Kathryn shared a deep, passionate kiss. "Be careful," she advised.

"You too. I'll be back soon." He turned to Captain Staad, who was in the next cell. "Captain, look after her."

"Yes, sire."

Prince Adam and Cringer left the prison and went to the room beyond it. Just as Cringer's look had said, the Sword of Power sat next to the closed door. Adam went about locking the door that connected this room (an office, he found, with an unconscious Pelicon on the floor) to a corridor.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL . . ." Adam said as quietly as possible. Light and energy washed over and Cringer, transforming them instantly. For just a moment as the power came upon him, blinding him for a mere second, he could have sworn he saw a figure nearby. He ignored, not having any other choice.

"I HAVE THE POWER!"

He-Man stood in Adam's place, huge and hulking. By his side was Battle-Cat, whose sea smell was thankfully gone.

"Thanks, Battle-Cat. Now, let's - "

He-Man stopped in mid-sentence as he turned around. Kathryn stood at the door, eyes wide open, lower lip hanging from her mouth. Her hand was out-stretched, holding the keys. Her hand was shaking, the keys rattling as they did so.

"Adam . . .? You and . . ." She stopped. "You're He-Man?!"

He-Man's breath left his lungs. "No."

"Yes! Yes you are! I saw you change! You forgot the keys and I thought I should bring them . . . and you're He-Man! You're He-Man!"

"Uh . . . then yes. I am."

"Oh! Oh! But . . . how? Why? I don't understand."

There was a stained look of confusion on her tanned face. He-Man sighed. After nearly five years of being He-Man, Teela had yet to figure it out in any way. Kathryn? It's only taken a little over ten days. He-Man put his hands on her shoulders.

"Go back to the cell and sit this out. Yes, I am Prince Adam. Underneath all this muscle and bulk, I am Prince Adam and I love you."

Hearing this from a different voice was strange for Kathryn, and her expression mimicked that oddity. However, she kept listening to him all the same.

"I would like to talk to you all about this, explain it to you. But now is not the time. Later, Kathryn, I promise. But right now, I need you to go back to your cell and just sit this out."

She handed him the keys and nodded obediently. "I will. Just . . . be careful."

He kissed her on the forehead. "I will. Just stick tight."

Kathryn turned around walked through the door and went back to her cell. He-Man turned to Battle-Cat and shook his head.

"Looks like trouble ahead, huh?" asked Battle-Cat.

"When hasn't there been?" groaned He-Man.

-----------

Pelicor stood upon the balcony of his apartment and gazed out upon the sea at it waved and shimmered below the bulky cliffs. Something was wrong . . . very wrong. He felt it deep down to his core. Lord Tanis was being stupid by throwing threats at Eternos, a kingdom they virtually nothing about. And all because of a ship that just happened to be in the area.

Despite the fact that the ship was in the area just about the time of some of the heaviest of Lobsterite assaults might have been just a coincidence. Tanis was just being paranoid. Perhaps it was time to open up to the other peoples of Eternia . . .

But after all this time? After all the work? Pelicor wanted it more than anything - especially now - but it was stupid. The civilians would hate, the High Command already does, and Lord Tanis would never allow it. Reaction was bad enough to Avion contact and the continued secret communication, but to the rest of the world? It would be riots.

Eternos was bad enough. Already people were screaming and shouting in the city.

"This needs to end. This really needs to end."

"I couldn't agree more!" yelled a familiar voice from above.

Nearly thirty Avions came dropping from the starry sky. Pelicor recognized the leader. "Stratos."

Stratos landed, the others dropped to the feet behind him. Pelicor noted two limp humanoid forms being carried by a few of the others.

"Pelicor."

"What are you doing here?"

"I have evidence that Eternos is not involved in this war."

Pelicor clicked his beak. "Where?"

The two limp forms were dropped to the ground. One was a huge Lobsterite, the other a strange fish-man.

"Who are these people?" asked Pelicor.

"Mer-Man, a chief warrior for the Mer-Men; and Clawful, a Lobsterite fighter. They negotiated a secret alliance," Stratos explained. "The Mer-Men supplied the Lobsterites with technology - weapons, ships, and transportation - to defeat you and your people. This was to expand the Mer-Men's empire."

Pelicor considered all this. It did make sense. In fact, it made a lot of sense.

"Okay. What should we - " Pelicor was cut off, suddenly, by a comm-line.

"Warrior-Command Pelicor, this your Secondary!"

"Go ahead, Secondary, this is Pelicor."

"There is a Eternos warrior down here! He's tearing through our security forces! He has some sort of tiger with him!"

"He-Man!" Stratos interrupted. "He's probably here to rescue the prince and the crew of the DiTillo."

"Damn it," Pelicor spat. "Secondary, hold your position. Have a security team come up here immediately tell them we have two very important prisoners waiting. There will be a group of Avions up here as well, but they are in the Great Nest for peaceful business."

"Yes sir."

Pelicor closed the comm-line, then turned to Stratos. "This Man-He? An ally?"

"Yes. And it's He-Man."

"Whatever. The name is awful. Let's go."

Both winged warriors took off, heading towards the location of the disturbance. It didn't take long to find. At the base of the Prison Tower, where several bridges ran together, He-Man and Battle-Cat were fighting off legions of Pelicons.

"Stand down!" roared Pelicons to the battling Pelicons. "STAND DOWN!"

This was it - he realized - this was the day that would finally expose the Pelicons to the rest of the world. Great Ones save them, this was the day.

"He-Man, you must stop!" shouted Stratos from behind Pelicor.

He-Man halted in mid-swing and looked up at his Avion friend. "Stratos? What is going on?"

Pelicor landed in front of He-Man, Stratos by his side. Behind them, the legion of Pelicons stopped in their attacks and stood at attention.

"These are the Pelicons. An isolationist people," Stratos explained. "They are at war with the Lobsterites due to what happened with the Spirit of Evil."

At that name, Pelicor snapped his beak, but said nothing.

Stratos continued. "Someone is aiding the Lobsterites. They thought it was Eternos, but they are wrong."

"Who is it?" asked He-Man.

"The Mer-Men."

He-Man grunted. "Okay. That makes sense. What can I do?"

Suddenly, thunderous explosions echoed through the cliffs across the cape. Loud alarms sounded throughout the city. Pelicor's pure black eyes grew wide and he made a low, guttural sound.

"The Lobsterites," he told He-Man and Stratos. "We need to see the High Command. Immediately."

The four rushed across one of the bridges. As they did, Pelicor began to shout orders through the communicator on his wrist as well as receive reports. Battle-Cat hurried behind all three of them, moving with them as one.

At long last, they arrived at the High Command Tower and entered it. They ran up the stairs as fast as their legs could take them - people parting as they moved. Finally - they reached the Main Chamber. Pelicor threw the doors open and the High Command cawed in shocked - not just at the action, but at the sight of a Man, an Avion, and a tiger coming behind him.

Pelicor spoke. "High Command! Excuse this interruption, but there is a emergency unfolding as we speak."

Lord Tanis was on his feet immediately, wings unfolding from his back in a display of aggressiveness. "Pelicor! Who are these people?"

"This is He-Man, a warrior of Eternos; and this is Lord Stratos of Avion."

Tanis snarled. "What are they doing here?"

"Eternos is not to blame for the attacks. It was not them who supplied the Lobsterites with the technology to fight us. It came from the Mer-Men."

"Where is your evidence?" asked one of the other members of the High Command, Lord Nur.

"It comes in the form of Mer-Man and Clawful, two allies from Snake Mountain who negotiated the treaty."

"And have you heard the evidence?" asked Reed, a tall, beautiful female member of the High Command.

Pelicor paused, struggling a little. "I have not. However, I trust Stratos and he trusts the evidence from the Mer-Men."

"Impossible. Nothing can be trusted. Especially from . . . outsiders," Tanis brushed away. There were a few murmurs and clicks from the High Command at that comment.

"Listen to me! Your city is under attack! We can help you!" He-Man pleaded.

"Yes," Stratos followed up. "There is a squad of warriors from Heroic Warriors. They were coming to rescue the crew and the passengers, but they can easily be talked into helping you."

"NEVER!" cried Tanis, and now he was standing, feathers bristling.

"Lord Tanis, the time of isolation is over," Pelicor told him, not really knowing where he words were coming from. "We must make allies while we can. The world will know about us. You can not keep us in hiding forever."

"Stand down, Pelicor," Tanis advised grimly.

"No. And since I command the troops and since they are bound by honor to me, they will fight alongside those of Eternos. If you have a problem with that, then we shall we settle it after the fighting is over."

With that, Pelicor turned away and left. He-Man, Stratos and Battle-Cat followed in succession.

-----------

Between the cliffs and the Great Nest, sitting the middle of the water, was a great line of rocks and shoals. It was here that the battle would be fought. Already, Lobsterites were crawling all over them, their huge clawed hangs sweeping into the sky and Pelicons attacked them from above.

"The key to this will be a group victory," Pelicor told He-Man.

"I agree. According the transmission Stratos got from Man-At-Arms, the squad is less than half-an-hour away. We'll need to keep them occupied until then." Both fell silent as the barrage of explosions from the water continued. "You still don't trust us, do you?"

"No. I don't. But I'm a warrior, He-Man. I know right from wrong. And I know that Stratos is right and that Tanis is wrong. Great Ones help me, I know it."

"What's going to happen to you, Pelicor, for going against the High Command?"

"Will I be put to death? No. Exiled? Most likely."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know."

Silence again. Stratos then appeared. With him were the Avions, the crew of DiTillo, and Roboto. The DiTillo itself, which had just been brought to the Great Nest's harbor an hour before the attack began, was prepped for battle.

"Do we have a plan?"

"Yes," Pelicor answered. "We're going in and we're taking down the leader - General Cora. Once he goes, the rest of the army will fall apart. Lobsterites aren't very smart. Those that are are the leaders."

"Captain Staad? Is your crew up to this?" asked He-Man.

"You're damn sure they are, He-Man."

He-Man smiled. But inwardly, he going nuts. Battle-Cat was with Kathryn in Pelicor's apartment, but he couldn't even imagine what she was going through. He regretted ever bringing her with him. Especially considering everything that has happened. At least this meant there were no skeletons in the closest. (That made him internally laugh - a pun was rare for He-Man.)

"Let's go."

The Avions, the crew, and the three Heroic Warriors boarded the DiTillo and set up for the line rocks and shoals. In the air, the late night sky was filled with white figures - an army of Pelicons, all heading towards the battleground.

The DiTillo opened fire on the Lobsterites, blasting smoke into the air from the explosions. Groups of Lobsterites were thrown from the rocks - but only to return not a few minutes later, no worse for wear. Roboto aimed very carefully with his energy beams and rockets, blasting each and every target he aimed on.

The DiTillo came into position and laid down the cover fire the Avions needed. Stratos and the Avions lifted He-Man and Roboto and carried them to the line of rocks and shoals.

As soon as they landed, the group opened fire. The Avions unleashed a barrage of missiles at the Lobsterites, and some released their daggers and spears. The huge, red and pink armored creatures surged froward, only to meet with either explosions or a sharp end.

Roboto fired wildly as he locked targets and blasted. A series of small energy particles illuminated the area around him.

He-Man surged forward, slamming into Lobsterites left and right. All around him, at this point, Pelicons were landing and engaging the enemy with such stark ferocity. Caws, clicks, and roars were heard from all across the rocks and shoals - and there was also the subtle sound of water.

"HE-MAN!" cried Stratos, pointing at the water beyond the rocks.

Ships suddenly blasted from the ocean, all in the design of fish. There were at least fifty of them, and each one looked armed to the teeth.

He-Man looked over at Pelicor as he knocked another Lobsterite to the ground with a wild punch. Pelicor was screaming orders at his soldiers, and pointing frantically at the ships. The Pelicons were scattered and looked completely unsure as what to do about this.

And then something happened.

Three of the ships exploded.

Eight Wind-Raiders, twelve Talon Fighters and twenty Air Chariots flew overhead, firing at will at the ships in the employ of the Lobsterites. The ships were shattered in bursting infernos of smoke and flame.

Like a great wave, the Pelicons released themselves fully and with incredible force upon the Lobsterites. He-Man was at their side, fighting onward, pushing the Lobsterites back into the water, and into the beginnings of a retreat.

Just then, He-Man felt a claw snap around his neck and lift him up. Instinctively, he knew. It was General Cora.

"LOOK AT WHAT I CAUGHT!" shouted General Cora, squeezing He-Man's neck.

"Put him down!" Pelicor declared and rammed himself against General Cora. The claw opened and He-Man tumbled to the ground, hand on his neck and wheezing.

He watched as the huge, Clawful-like General Cora snapped wildly at Pelicor. Pelicor hovered above him, legs bents, hands up above his head, beak open - screeching the whole time.

Pelicor swiped his fists at General Cora, then ducked beneath a snip of Cora's claws. However, Pelicor was not fast enough - Cora got hold of Pelicor's wing. Pelicor struggled wildly against the painful grip, cawing loudly.

He-Man spun and found a fallen dagger sitting on the ground. He picked it up, aimed, and then threw it. It landed in General Cora's upper arm, spraying blood and releasing his hold on Pelicor. Pelicor went tumbling down, but jumped back up and began to beat General Cora senseless at a remarkable speed. His wings flapped up, smacking General Cora's claw away and Pelicor's fists slammed into Cora's face.

And then . . . General Cora fell.

As soon as he did, He-Man and Pelicor looked around and saw that the lines were breaking. The air support from Eternos had dealt with the ships quite thoroughly.

Pelicor lifted his fist and began to caw in victory.

-----------

Shortly before noon the next day, Pelicor walked into the Main Chamber. The casualties yesterday were fairly light and it was obvious that the Lobsterites were done with this war - for a while, at least. The party from Eternos was loading up, preparing to leave this afternoon. They all refused to go until after this was over.

They considered Pelicor an ally - and the Warrior-Commander was far more touched by this than he let on. However, despite that honor, he would give it all back not be standing here today. Lord Tanis began to speak.

"Warrior-Commander Pelicon of the Great Nest, the High Command has prepared judgement on you. We have reviewed all of the evidence from interrogations from this morning with Clawful and Mer-Man to the record of last night's events with the forces of Eternos aiding us. We find that your judgement last night was - " Tanis grunted, as if he didn't believe but was forced to. " - was completely correct. However, we can not ignore that you went about this business against the will of the High Commander. Therefore, we are forced to punish you."

"I accept, Lord Tanis."

"By the laws of honor set forth by the Great Ones, you are to be exiled from the Great Nest. You shall have no contact with any Pelicons after midnight tonight under risk of further, more brutal punishment. Your title will remain, though it will have no weight or impact here or to any Pelicon."

Pelicon nodded. "I accept, and shall place myself into exile."

-----------

A few hours later, as all of Pelicor's things were packed onto a transport ship that had sat north of the Great Nest, He-Man approached him with Stratos.

"Pelicor, I'm sorry," He-Man apologized.

"Don't be, He-Man. What I did, I did for my people," Pelicor answered both honestly and emotionlessly.

"I understand that. And that's why I'm here to offer you a place in the Heroic Warriors," He-Man replied.

Pelicor considered it. He was a warrior and there would be no peace for him unless it meant a return home. And as a Heroic Warrior, he may be able to dispel the lies that he was taught for years . . .

"Yes. I will join you."

"Good! We'll be happy to have you!"

Nearly an hour later, the transport ship took off, headed back to Eternos. The DiTillo would also be heading back, without it's royal guests, and would be returning within the next week. Before leaving, He-Man transformed himself back into Adam, then entered the transport.

The transport itself was a fairly large, four level ship with small compartments for resting and relaxing as well as huge storage bays. It didn't take long to find the had Kathryn in it. It was time to talk things out.

"Kathryn?" he asked, entering the small compartment. She was sitting on the single bench-seat, looking out the window when he came in.

"Adam, I was . . . I had to lie. Man-At-Arms helped," she told him, not really sure what else to say.

"I guess I owe you an explanation," he returned and shut the door.

"Yeah, I think you do." She paused. "Are you He-Man?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Adam told her the story. About how, right before his sixteenth birthday, he received the Sword of Power and was transformed into He-Man. And that when he was needed, it would not be hard. She took all in with no questions and completely interest. When he was done, she turned her attention back to the window and didn't say anything for a minute or two. Adam thought it was over right then and there, and then she talked.

Facing him, eyes locked on his, Kathryn told Adam the words they had waited a while to say.

"I love you, Adam," she said.

Adam felt dizzy and warm inside at that. "I love you too."

"And I'm okay this He-Man thing, even if I still don't completely understand how it's possible. Well, maybe not completely okay . . . but I'd like to be. I love you, Adam, and I want this to work."

"Yeah. Me too."

She put her hand on his. "Then let's make it easy. Tell me everything about it and I'll do my best to swallow it and figure out how I feel about it." Kathryn kissed him. "I love you and I want to be with you."

"Are you sure?" asked Adam.

"Yes," Kathryn said with a grin. "Who wouldn't want to be going out with the most powerful man in the universe?"


	9. Fitting In

Chapter Nine: "Fitting In"

When Dark Dream plunged the Dark Hemisphere into a long slumber, not many had dreams. Of those that did have dreams, was Webstor. His dreams were vivid and centered around a central image - that of a legion - an entire army of fellow Spiders. These Spiders were marching, armed and dangerous, towards an unseen enemy somewhere off in the distance.

The dream didn't make much sense to Webstor, seeing as Spiders were perfectly happy living in their dark and dank forest in the barren regions of the Dark Hemisphere. They hated to invade, hated to war, hated to attack. It was only because those of the Spider Forest didn't exactly like Webstor now that he wasn't living with them in the isolated peace.

However . . . as strange and bizarre as this dream was, it haunted Webstor night and day since awakening. For example, it's on his mind right now - which really isn't the best time at all.

"WEBSTOR!" cried Tri-Klops, eyes producing energy beams while his sword struck down another assailant. "I need some back-up!"

Webstor's attention snapped back and he turned to his companions. They were in the Pelicon Prison Tower, currently in the middle of a rescue attempt going badly. Webstor pulled out his laser and opened fire, wasting two Pelicons.

"Where's Blade and Two-Bad?" asked Webstor, firing at his enemies.

"They're on their way! Beast-Man and Jitsu are covering their backs!"

Webstor fired a few more blasts, knocking down more Pelicons. He was suddenly reminded of the dream - Spiders, hundreds of Spiders marching onto war with an enemy not known or seen or -

"AH!" Tri-Klops shouted. One of the Pelicon's energy beams slashed his arm, causing him the villain to stagger back. "Damn it, Webstor, pay attention!"

"Sorry."

A sudden explosion rocked the corridor. Beast-Man, Jitsu, Blade, and Two-Bad came running around the corner. Behind them was Mer-Man and Clawful, the two this rescue mission was for.

"Call him! Call him!" yelled Blade, swinging his swords at a pair of approaching Pelicons.

Behind Webstor and the injured Tri-Klops was a crashed wall. Tri-Klops yanked out his communicator and began to shout into it.

A few seconds later, a Collector appeared at the hole. It's door opened and a ramp came sliding out.

"Come on, come on you dolts!" shouted Karg.

Pelicons came flying down from the sky then, unleashing their weapons upon the Collector. At its controls, Trap-Jaw and Whiplash did their best to return fire - though it was of little avail.

"We're in," shouted Webstor, who was the last to enter into the Collector. The dream had faded from his mind, but it would be back on the return trip.

The Collector lifted up from the Great Nest and blasted away from the Pelicon capital, shooting east towards the Dark Hemisphere and then Snake Mountain.

"Seriously, you two, I can't believe you got yourselves caught like that," Trap-Jaw complained to Mer-Man and Clawful.

"Just shut up and get us out of here," Mer-Man replied and went to find someplace to rest.

"Just tell me you two didn't drop the soap," laughed Blade.

Clawful and Mer-Man gave each other a look that spoke secret volumes of their time in prison. An uncomfortable silence filled the cabin.

"Uh . . . of course not," Clawful attempted.

Blade laughed it up.

The cabin then became a haven of idle chitchat. Webstor, however, didn't want any part of it. He retreated to a small room in the secondary section of the Collector that had a small bed. The Spider fell onto the bed like a drunk would onto a couch.

The sleeping world came upon him and Webstor once more entered the dream.

There was a sweeping wind, a hot wind that would relieve no one. The march of Spiders thundered through the heated air, rumbling beyond the plains that the army barreled into. Webstor looked around and found that was in the center of this massive army - but he wasn't a soldier. No . . . he was a leader.

The army moved around a tall rock like water around a sandbar. Webstor came up onto the rock and looked west. The lands of Eternos were before them all and the army was heading there. He looked east. The Spider Forest was their starting point. Slowly, it was all starting to make sense.

And that's when Webstor woke up.

He legs propelled him forward and he sent his palm against the back of Blade's head. The swordsman went immediately unconscious. As Webstor began to peck his fingers at the navigational controls, Karg ran over with Trap-Jaw right behind him.

"What are you doing?" asked the one-handed commander.

Webstor jerked his head to him and hissed; two new fangs visible in the light. He slammed his hand across Karg's face, then unleashed a bizarre blob at Trap-Jaw. The blob expanded into a web and covered Trap-Jaw, trapping him against the wall.

The Collector lurched into a new direction, which brought the attention of Clawful, Jitsu, Beast-Man, Two-Bad and Tri-Klops to the bridge from the small galley. Webstor fired out two more web-blobs and they slammed into Beast-Man and Jitsu. Webstor then jumped up and kicked both of Two-Bad's heads, sending them (him) sailing backwards.

Tri-Klops got off one missed shot before a web-blob smothered his face. Mer-Man came running over, trident out and ready. Webstor pushed his shoulder into him, then leapt up and knocked Clawful right into Mer-Man.

Webstor returned to the navigation controls and worked at them. However, he caught Trap-Jaw in the corner of his eyes. The web was burning right off thanks to Trap-Jaw's laser arm. Webstor hissed at his former compatriot. Trap-Jaw was suddenly free and fired at the Spider. Webstor jumped out of the way and the laser demolished the navigation.

They exploded in smattering of sparks and smoke. Webstor saw this, hissed again at Trap-Jaw, then threw the door open. Trap-Jaw ran over just in time to see Webstor leap out. As the Spider fell, his hands criss-crossed amazingly fast, spinning a web-based parachute.

Trap-Jaw looked over the navigation and saw what kind of shape it was in. Then . . . he watched as the ground came ever closer and closer.

"We're going to crash," Trap-Jaw realized and quickly started to wake the others.

* * *

Webstor landed and just went into a sprint. The sprint became a run and he ran. He ran and ran and ran, rushing across the barren, hardpan lands. After a few hours, he became to pass spots of weeds that supped on the small water that festered here. By sunrise, Webstor saw that he was now in a dry, tall grassed field.

At the edge of the field was huge, thick-treed forest. Spider Forest. He entered and stopped, his lungs heaving. All around, he could hear the scuttling of his people high up in the canopies, making their webs, their homes. The trickle of the few streams that ran through the forest caught up with his ears. There were clicks from all around him.

A fly drifted near him and Webstor snatched it into his mouth in a flash. With such small nourishment, he began to run through the forest, leaping over gnarled roots that suck out of the ground. Webs fired from his hands, allowing him to swing to his destination - the heart of Spider Forest.

When he came to the huge encroachment of webs and trees and rocks, he stopped at last. This was where the dream was telling him to go - as if by some sort of bizarre instinct - and this was where he ended up. Treading carefully, Webstor walked along the dirt that surrounded the mighty structure.

A pair of guard Spiders at the entrance ignored him, admitting him inside. Within was a huge web structure where Spider males waited in huge canopies of web before their time of mating with the queen would begin. Webstor regarded them with a swift glance, then walked into a tunnel that took him underground into a huge chamber.

Within this huge chamber was a massive female Spider. The Queen. Her body was unlike any other Spider - most especially the males. From the torso up was a on that looked humanoid, with a chest, thin waist, eight eyes, and four arms. However, that was where the similarities ended. The bottom portion was her body was huge and sat in a shallow pond behind her humanoid body. It was massive abdomen that was crawling with small, black spiders. The abdomen was nearly twenty feet high and at least that in length.

A few female Spiders were on the other side, helping her tend with birth and then prepare the Queen for mating with the males that waited outside.

"Webstor," the Queen addressed with coo. "Webstor, so good to see you."

"Your majesty, were you sending me the dreams?"

"Of course I was, Webstor. The time has come. We must make Eternia know that we are indeed a power on this world. Our population is expanding rapidly and the many people of Eternia shall be our food. I want you to lead an army of our finest males and take Eternos."

"Eternos?!" gulped Webstor. "Your majesty, that is a difficult feat."

"Of course, but I have confidence in you."

"Why me?"

"You have the most experience with Eternia, Webstor, and with Eternos. You are the perfect warrior. Will you accept this honor?"

"Of course!" Webstor replied. "My exile? Is it over, then?"

"Yes. Come forward, Webstor, and take my power!"

Webstor took a few steps forward and the Queen put her hands onto his shoulders. The Spider began to feel an incredible surge of power from her and began to feel his body grow and change and mutate into something completely . . . stronger.

Two huge spider-like arms exploded from his back. Six new eyes appeared on his face. He was growing larger, muscles expanded and building.

When it was over, he threw up his six hands in a sign of power.

* * *

"Alone."

Pelicor stood upon the edge of balcony and gazed out at Eternos in the glittering afternoon sunshine. It was a peaceful sight as well as busy one. A lot of the construction was finishing up, but everyone was still at it. However, amongst such people (or rather, above them), Pelicor never felt so alone in his entire life.

He glanced down at the courtyard and saw both Prince Adam and Kathryn sitting on a bench together, talking sweetly. A fit of jealously filled him - would he ever hold one of his own like that? Would he ever love someone that wasn't an Pelicon? The very thought of that made him nauseous.

"Pelicor," Man-At-Arms said from behind him. "I was wondering you could help us out."

Pelicor pushed away his angst and turned to Man-At-Arms. "Yes?"

"There's been a Negator sighting in the borderlands. He's one of the enemies that attacked us a few weeks ago. We're sending a team, but they could use your help."

Pelicor nodded. "If I'm needed, then I'll help."

"Good."

"Who is coming with me?"

"Some of the other Heroic Warriors. Roboto, Ram-Man, Sy-Klone, Meckaneck, and Man-E-Faces."

"Should be an enjoyable trip."

* * *

"So, then what's she say?"

"Get this! 'What's in a name?'"

"And what did you say?"

"I replied: 'What's in a name?! WHAT'S IN A NAME?! Honey, my name is who I am! I'm Ram-Man!'"

Laughter filled the Talon Fighter. Behind them was a Prison Transport filled with Royal Troops, all of them heading towards the sighting of Negator. The borderlands was the area of the southern desert that hosted a few villages and small array of coastal mountains. Not the most likely place to find Negator, but that was probably Negator's thought in it.

Pelicor strained to get comfortable in the packed Talon Fighter. The jokes were bad enough, but the fact that Ram-Man had eaten beans before taking off and Sy-Klone was just doing his best to keep the farts away from his own nose and not caring about anyone else was worse.

"How ya doin', wings?" asked Man-E-Faces. "Havin' a good time with just us boys?"

"Well, actually . . ."

As soon as they crossed over a small mountain, a steam of energy sliced through the air and struck the Talon Fighter. An explosion roared from the engines and the Talon Fighter began to lose it's altitude. Pelicor began to loosen up his wings, as he did often during a stressful occasion. However, when he looked at the others as the Talon Fighter went plummeting to the ground below, he saw the perfect expressions of calm.

"Something tells me that was Negator and he's not happy about seeing us," Ram-Man deduced.

"You're brilliant," Meckaneck replied, struggling with a few of the controls. "Roboto, contact the Prison Transport."

"I already have, Meckaneck," Roboto returned. "They are making a landing."

"Make sure they know that we need to get in their first. Remember gentlemen - Negator isn't about to back down from a fight. He's just that stupid. Sy-Klone?"

"I'm ready when you are."

"Man-E-Faces, I need you to do a quick trajectory scan for me."

"On it."

Man-E-Faces face spun until it reached the Robot. When it did, the eye-panel lit up. "The Talon Fighter will be crashing in an empty area."

"Alrighty," Meckaneck said. The ground was getting closer and closer now. "Pelicor, we're going to pop the lid on this thing and then we're all going out. Sy-Klone is going to create a wind tunnel for us. If you're anything like Stratos, it'll be a good idea if you make your own way down. Fly out behind us, away from the wind tunnel."

"Understood, sir."

Meckaneck smiled. "Don't call me 'sir', buddy. We're all just doing our jobs. I just happen to outrank you all."

"Seniority means nothing!" cally-called Man-E-Faces.

"Shaddup. We're running out of time. On my mark - 1 . . . 2 . . . 3!"

Meckaneck pressed three keys at once. Immediately the top of the cockpit blasted off and went flying away from them. Pelicor unbuckled his belt and let the winds fill his wings and left the Talon Fighter. From afar he watched as the others leapt out of the Talon Fighter and then were sucked into a mini-tornado created by Sy-Klone.

* * *

Below, Negator must have missed it as he took a few potshots at the Prison Transport, which missed terribly. He turned away from it and saw the Talon Fighter crash into the ground. He would escape now, while he had the chance.

As soon as he turned, however, he was immediately faced with a bodiless head. Meckaneck.

"I gotta tell ya, Negator ol' pal, I'm disappointed in ya. You didn't think we'd get ourselves out of a simple thing like that?" Meckaneck taunted.

"Seriously," added Ram-Man as he, Roboto, Man-E-Faces, and Sy-Klone landed. Pelicor was right behind them.

"Get away from me, you fools!" shouted Negator, firing an energy beam at his enemies.

The Heroic Warriors leapt out of the way, completely avoiding the energy beam. Roboto laid out a series of laser blasts at Negator's feet, causing him to leap up and avoid each one. Sy-Klone went to action then, causing a tornado to lift Negator into the air, spinning him around and around.

"Ram-Man, he's all yours!" Meckaneck ordered.

"Gotcha," Ram-Man replied, timing the spinning just perfectly. At just the right second, Ram-Man fired up and slammed right into Negator. Precisely at that second, Negator went crumbling to ground. Ram-Man landed just fine.

"Okay, Man-E-Faces, get ready and - "

Pelicor stepped up and shot towards Negator. "I'll get him from here!" he shouted.

"WAIT!"

As Negator began to stand up on weak legs, Pelicor came right at him. His hand grabbed hold of his shoulder and he spun him back onto the ground. Pelicor then kicked Negator a few times in the head, then . . . pulled out a long, curved knife. He lifted it up, ready to come down onto Negator's neck.

Without warning, Negator's eyes lit up with energy. Two bolts streaked out, smashing right into Pelicor, sending him sailing backwards. The villain stood up, hands brimming with electricity.

"Who's next?"

Two huge arms wrapped his body, then, as Man-E-Faces grabbed him from behind in his Monster form. On his hands were two large pads that he held firmly against Negator's chest.

"NOW!" roared Man-E-Faces. He quickly changed into Robot form just as Roboto appeared in front of Negator.

A lightning-like stream of electricity fired from Roboto's hands, streaking Negator. Negator gasped as the electricity then flowed right into the pads that were pressed against his chest. There was sudden burst of electricity and energy and then . . .

Negator crumbled to the ground. Man-E-Faces threw the pads off to the side, then rushed over to Pelicor.

"Hey! You okay?"

Pelicor's huge eyes opened. He pushed Man-E-Faces away harshly. "Get away from me!" he snapped, wings shaking.

"Whoa, calm down! Take it easy!"

"This is madness! Madness! How dare you don't inform of the plan!"

Meckaneck rushed over. "There wasn't really much of a plan, Pelicor. It was all just basically improv. We knew we had to short-circuit Negator and that only these two could do that, but . . ."

"Enough," snarled Pelicor. "Just . . . enough."

Just then, five Laser Bolts came barreling over, along with a Hover Craft.

"Commander Green!" shouted Sy-Klone. "Over here!"

The leader of this small group - Commander Green - came over to Sy-Klone, Meckaneck and the fallen body of Negator.

"Commander, make sure you pump him full of sedatives then you get your asses to Eternos ASAP," Meckaneck told him.

"Of course. I'm afraid there's no room for you guys in the transport. I can leave some men behind and - "

Meckaneck waved his hands. "Nah. Just go. Ram-Man? Isn't there a town around here?"

"About a mile south, near some of the old mines. Should be a bar."

Meckaneck nodded. "Just contact the Great Towers and have them send some transportation when they get the chance. We'll be at the village."

Commander Green nodded and began to order his men around. Meckaneck walked over to Pelicor.

"Have a few drinks with us, Pelicor. You'll feel better."

"I . . . I don't think so."

"Trust me, ol' pal, it'll be just fine. We all screw up once and a while," Ram-Man attempted.

Pelicor grunted. "Not me."

Ram-Man laughed. "Well, if that doesn't sound like an excuse to get drunk, then I don't know what does!"


	10. The Bluff Plan

Chapter Ten: "The Bluff Plan"

The legion of 800 Spiders marched through the twilight, heading west across the Desert towards the borderlands. Webstor, full of more confidence that he had ever had in his entire life, led them forward under the triple moonlight. Despite this new found confidence, however, Webstor found a few strong doubts dangling in his mind.

An army twice this size had a hard time breaking into Eternos - what hope did these few? It would be difficult, very much so. Did these Spiders he now lead believe they would succeed? Did they really? Webstor found himself developing a new amendment to the plan. They needed a headquarters - a base of operations. A power base.

Looking at his map, he saw a series of mines in the mountains just southwest of their location. It would be perfect. There, they would develop their strength and their power, and then move out again in a few days. Webstor had barely even come with a real plan besides the ol' "run up to the walls and try and knock them down." This would allow Webstor and his army to come up with a stronger strategy - one that would put to use some of their greater skills.

"This way! To the mines in those mountains!" Webstor told his unquestioning followers, as he noted for only a brief moment the town that sat right below those mines . . .

_

* * *

_

"Ooooooooooohhhhhh!

Who lives in a mountain on the Dark Hemisphere? Skeletor bonehead!

Ugly and blue and skull-faced is he! Skeletor bonehead!

If joining losers is something you wish! Skeletor bonehead!

Then join the gang with Tri-Klops and the man-fish! Skeletor bonehead!

Ooooooohhh!

Skeletor bonehead!

Skeletor bonehead!  
Skeletor bonehead!

Skeletor bonehead!"

The whole bar exploded into laughter as Ram-Man, Mekaneck, and Man-E-Faces belted out the last portions of the ol' bar song. Pelicor only snapped his beak and swallowed another peanut from the bowl on the bar.

"What's bugging you?" asked Sy-Klone.

Pelicor examined Sy-Klone's blue face and then sighed. "I am . . . uncomfortable with all this."

"With what? The bar? The battle? Us?"

"Everything. This isn't . . . this isn't at all what I thought it would be, really. Not at all. I was raised in a different society. I . . ."

"You want to be back home, don't you? It's alright."

Pelicor clicked. "To admit that would be sign of weakness."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that, Pelicor. We're all human on the inside."

"That's what bothers me."

Suddenly, the doors of the bar flew open and a farmer came rushing in. "SPIDERS! A WHOLE ARMY OF SPIDERS - HEADING TO THE MINES!"

The farmer looked to Ram-Man. "You have to help us!"

Ram-Man smiled. "They don't call us the Heroic Warriors for nothing!"

* * *

Evil Lynn wrapped the bandage tight around Tri-Klops' arm, then kissed it. "Leave that bandage on for a few days, then you'll be fine."

Tri-Klops nodded. "Thanks."

"So . . . he just started to beat the crap out of you. All of you? Why?"

"I don't know. I mean, Webstor's always been a little out there, but this is certainly an extreme for him. We should have gotten rid of him a long time ago."

Evil Lynn perked an eyebrow. "You know, I said the same to Skeletor about you."

"What? When? Why?"

"Why? Because of what you just said."

"Lynn, please. Loyalty is overrated. Commitment is useless. I look out for me and me alone."

Evil Lynn stood. "Then I suppose we're through then."

"What? No, that's different."

Evil Lynn shook her head. "No. It's not." With that, the mistress of darkness left the room.

"Aw, dammit," Tri-Klops muttered. "We really do need more ladies here. Maybe I should give Catra a call."

* * *

"Well, what is this? A migration or something?"

Mekaneck retracted his neck and turned to the others to answer Pelicor's question. It could be told by the look on his face just what this situation was.

"No, I'd say not. It's an army being led by none other than Webstor himself."

"You know, you would think that things at Snake Mountain would settle down with Skeletor not there to rile everyone up," Man-E-Faces commented.

"I do not believe this is the work of Snake Mountain. Logic would dictate a much larger number of Evil Warriors present if that were the case," Roboto replied.

Man-E-Faces spun his head until he reached his Robot mood. "Now that I view this at a more logical stand-point, I find myself in alignment with your frame of thinking, Roboto."

"Whatever the case maybe, we need a plan," Sy-Klone told them.

"I say we block the entrance to mines - keep them in," Ram-Man put in.

"A possibility, for sure," Mekaneck replied. "They stay stuck until back-up gets here."

"If I may interject, I have a different plan," Pelicor suggested.

"Go for it, wings," Ram-Man encouraged.

"Don't call me that. Roboto, what kind of information do you have on the Spiders?"

Roboto paused, circuits closing and opening, files correlating. "The Spiders are isolationists. They have remained in Spider Forest for many years, content with not having any contact with outside species. There have been isolated instances of aggression, but not many. It has been indicated that the Spider population tends to go through 'baby booms' and each time, there are instances of heavy aggression."

"Do you believe that that is what is happening now?" asked Sy-Klone.

"Logic indicates it. It is approximately the timeframe for such a 'baby boom,'" Roboto returned.

"So, I am thinking that none of these warriors have a lot of combat experience."

"That would also be logical."

"Okay." Pelicor clicked his beak. "What about this Webstor? What can you tell me about him?"

"Not much, only that he was kicked out of Spider Forest for reasons unknown," Mekaneck answered. "What's your plan?"

"One moment. Roboto, these warriors - how loyal are they to their leaders? Are there any records showing that?"

"Records show that they are very loyal to their command officer."

Pelicor nodded. "I have a plan, then. We need to get to Webstor and have him order the Spiders to retreat."

"And just how are we going to do that?" questioned Ram-Man.

"I have many ways of convincing people of doing just that. Let me handle Webstor, the rest of you just clear the path."

The others gave each other a curious look, then nodded.

"We'll go your way, Pelicor."

* * *

"I don't know about this," said one of the sentries to another. "I would much rather be back up in my web, eating some ripe beetles."

"Tell me about it."

"Don't worry, boys, you'll be there sooner than you realize!" shouted Mekaneck as he led the others right into the entrance. Four stun beams of Roboto and Man-E-Faces later and both sentries were down for the count.

"Okay, now where to?" asked Ram-Man.

"Shhhh! I'm trying to catch sounds on the wind!" Sy-Klone snapped, tilting his head. He pointed down a nearby tunnel. "They're done there. The whole lot of them."

"How do you want to do this, then?"

Mekaneck checked out one of the trains that led into the tunnel. "How about this? Roboto?"

Roboto proceeded to scan the train. "It is in working condition."

"Then let's do it."

Within seconds, the six of them loaded into the train car and shot down the track. They fired along it at a high speed, dipping down, then flying up. Turning hard, sliding right, sliding left. And then, after nearly four minutes, the end of the tunnel became apparent. It had a soft, orange-red glow coming from its entrance and the sounds of moving about could be heard throughout it.

The train came to a grinding inside the huge Spider-filled chamber. Below, all of the Spiders looked up with shock and surprise. Just as suddenly as the train had appeared did the Heroic Warriors leap down from it.

Their fall cushioned by Sy-Klone, the group went to battle.

Roboto unleashed a barrage of laser bolts into the army. Ram-Man slammed himself into anyone that came near him. From Sy-Klone, a mini-tornado threw scores of the Spider army into the air and had them fall upon many of their brethren. Man-E-Faces spiraled from Monster to Robot to Man to take down as many as he could. Mekaneck rammed his club against a few, then pointed to Pelicor.

"There he is!" Mekaneck shouted and pointed to Webstor.

Pelicor's wings unfolded and he launched himself to the lead Spider. Webstor saw this newcomer and unleashed a few web globs at him - all of which missed. Pelicor came down upon Webstor and tossed him into wall.

He then lifted Webstor into the air, his chest pressing against Webstor's back. Pelicor then pulled out a long knife and put it to Webstor's neck.

At that sight, Sy-Klone grabbed hold of Mekaneck's shoulder and whispered: "I don't like this. Not at all."

"Let's see where this is going," Mekaneck held off.

"LISTEN UP!" shouted Pelicor, his voice echoing throughout the mining chamber. "CEASE YOUR ATTACK OR YOUR LEADER DIES NOW!"

All of the Spiders paused, trying to get a handle on the situation, then lowered their weapons in compliance.

"WEBSTOR, ORDER YOUR TROOPS TO RETREAT. NOW."

"Never . . ." hissed Webstor.

Pelicor pressed the knife a little harder against Webstor's neck. "Do it or die."

Sy-Klone looked to Roboto and nodded. Roboto began to lock his stun laser when Mekaneck waved his hand.

"No. I want to wait."

Sy-Klone sighed, then nodded slowly.

"I will never surrender," Webstor grunted.

"Yes you will."

"You're bluffing."

"No, I'm not."

Pelicor pushed the knife against Webstor's neck. A drop of blood leaked.

All of Webstor's eight eyes opened wide. "ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I SURRENDER! ALL SPIDERS - RETURN TO THE FOREST! IMMEDIATELY!"

The Spiders wavered, as if unsure if this was the right things to do. Although they weren't such an internally aggressive race and most of them had no desire to leave the Forest, this had still been a fairly big endeavor for all them.

"You better listen to him," Mekaneck remarked. "There's more of us on the way. He-Man himself, to boot!"

The Spiders wavered a little more, then began to turn around and leave. They moved quite fast, much faster than expected. They climbed along the chamber walls, along the craggy rocks and then into the tunnels.

"Close one," Mekaneck breathed.

Pelicor came down to the ground and dropped Webstor. Before the Spider could do anything, Pelicor whacked him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

"You thought I would actually do it, didn't you?" questioned Pelicor.

Mekaneck smiled. "No, actually. Not a doubt in my mind." He then turned to Roboto. "Roboto, send for some back-up. Contact Man-At-Arms and tell him we're going to need a Sky-Spy to keep an eye on this army. After that, let them we know we've got one of Snake Mountain's rejects."

"Affirmative," Roboto replied. A small antenna sprung up from his shoulder and a transmission began to go through.

"You did good, kid," Ram-Man told Pelicor. "A little hardcore, but very good."

Much to his surprise, that made Pelicor feel very comforted. For the first time since his exile began, Pelicor began to feel a little less . . . alone.

"I suppose we can offically welcome you then," said Sy-Klone.

"Oh?"

"Yes," Mekaneck continued. "To the Heroic Warriors. We're proud to have you."


	11. The Origin of Snout Spout

Chapter Eleven: "The Origin of Snout Spout"

She watched with an uncertain emotion as Adam and Kathryn cuddled on a bench beneath the late summer sun. Teela felt a tug of jealous and was shocked by it. Adam was her best friend . . . and here was Kathryn stealing him from her. Not that she didn't like Kathryn. That was the hard part, too. She actually liked Kathryn.

_Everyone _liked Kathryn.

The Royal family liked Kathryn. The Royal Council liked Kathryn. The citizens liked Kathryn. Even Duncan liked Kathryn. And why not? She was down-to-Eternia, grassroots. A farmers daughter - and with most of the population of Eternos being farmers (living in the Fertile Plains and all), most everyone could relate to her. And that didn't threaten her at all.

What did threaten was something that happened a day earlier, which - much to her surprise - was the fact that she about decked of the royal maids when they said: "She would make a good queen!"

And that didn't make any sense!

Could this jealously be something similar to what happened a year previous, in the Ice Mountains. She was madly in love with He-Man, but had irresponsibly projected those feelings onto Adam. Could she be doing that now? She hadn't spoken with He-Man in quite some time, but was well aware of the fact that he was not interested in her and any interest that he did have, he couldn't tell her. Was she putting that rejection onto Adam?

Why in the world would she do that? She asked herself that same thing a year ago.

It's not like Adam and He-Man were the same person.

Teela sighed and leaned against the pole as both Adam and Kathryn's cuddling began making out. In the span of a second, they were kissing and necking.

"Ugh," Teela said to herself. "Adam, no one wants to see that."

Teela walked off, looking for something to do. With most of the reconstruction complete, Evilseed and Negator imprisoned, and last night's prevention of a Spider invasion, things were quite dull for the Royal Captain.

It was then Teela spotted Snout Spout, sitting alone by one of the fountains. He wasn't looking very cheery, which wasn't much of a surprise, but he was looking much more depressed than usual.

"Snout Spout? Is something the matter?"

He looked up at her with surprise. "Uh, I don't know. It's . . . I've been trying to remember my family . . ."

Teela sat down next to him. "What do you mean? The memory blocks have been falling?"

"No, I'm . . . Teela, are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes. Go ahead."

Snout Spout took a deep breath. "You see, Teela, I was told that I was from Etheria. That I had a family on Etheria. A wife and kids. A family that I could barely remember, but can see if I try hard enough. But I was affected the Spirit of Evil just like the others, which would mean that I'm not from Etheria, but from Eternia. And that puts everything into question . . ." He paused, then grunted. "I have this image of a village, but I don't where it's from of where it's at. If only someone else could see it and tell me."

Teela put her hand on Snout Spout's shoulder. "I know a way. Every hear of my father's device called a Memory Projector?"

A few minutes later, the both of them were in a small chamber that branched off from Man-At-Arms' lab that held the Memory Projector. Snout Spout sat down, placed in front of a gigantic, wall-sized monitor. By his side, Teela adjusted the helmet that would translate his brainwaves into electronic signals.

"Okay, just concentrate on the village. Let it form, slowly. Just take it easy."

Snout Spout closed his eyes, mind moving back into the past. The Memory Projector began to form vague images on the monitor. Teela watched with growing curiosity as a village started appear, then fade.

"I recognize it," Teela realized.

Snout Spout's eyes snapped open. "Really?"

"Yeah. It was the village where She-Ra, the Queen, myself and a few of the others took refuge during the whole Spirit of Evil mess."

"Where is it?!"

"It's north of here. In the Evergreen Forest. I think we should get some help though."

An hour later, Clamp Champ, Fisto, Teela, and Snout Spout loaded into a Wind Raider and shot northward.

"When I was there, the village had been abandoned. I'm not quite sure what you'll find there," Teela told Snout Spout.

"It doesn't matter, Teela. The fact that it's one of the few memories I have is all that matters."

"We'll poke around the village, try and find some clues that might help get some insight to your past," Clamp Champ explained.

"I assumed as much."

"Here it is."

The Wind Raider floated to the ground, resting at the edge of the village. Snout Spout looked upon the abandoned village, expressionless and emotionless. He recognized it, oh yes, but it didn't spark any sort of emotion.

"Let's take a look around."

The village was small, consisting of a few houses and offices. Once upon a time, these may all have been considered quaint and cozy. Now, however, after years of abandonment, they were decrepit and worn by both weather and animals.

"Nothing?" asked Fisto.

"Nothing, no," Snout Spout replied and looked out at the village. "But this is the village. I know it is . . . I . . ."

And that's when it all came rolling back to him . . .

Twenty years ago . . .

_

* * *

_

"Henry!" called out XXXX (his wife). "Henry! What is it? What is that noise?"

Henry looked up from the garden and searched for the low rumbling that was echoing all throughout the village.

"I don't know. Get back inside, XXXX(his wife), there's this war on and this is probably having to do with it!"

"Henry!"

"Get back in the house! I mean it! Take the XXXX(his son)!"

Henry ran from the house into the center of the village. He stopped, stock still, as dome-headed robotic Horde Troopers marched into the village, weapons aimed.

"Surrender now! You will be placed in a slave camp immediately!" the lead Horde Trooper announced.

"NO!" shouted Henry and ran forward . . .

* * *

"By the Ancients!" yelled Snout Spout. "I remember!"

Fisto turned to him. "What is it? What do you remember?"

"The Horde! They came and were going to enslave us . . . but I made a deal. I don't know why they listened to me, but I made a deal with Hordak. I . . . I don't remember what happened after that."

Clamp Champ came over, hearing this with his hypersonic hearing. "What about the deal? Was just Hordak there? Or was there someone else?"

Snout Spout closed his eyes hard, deep in thought. Teela joined at this point.

"Yes . . . there was someone else there. It was . . . it was . . ." He opened his eyes and looked at them all. "Batros. He was with them."

Teela looked at them all. "We need to find Batros, then."

* * *

When the Wind Raider returned, Rotar and Extendar were there waiting for them. "We got your transmission," Extendar reported.

"We've been in contact with some of the tracking stations. Last we heard, Batros is currently in the Santalucia Mountains in the Dark Hemisphere," Rotar finished.

Teela nodded. "This is a volunteer mission. I contacted my father on our way and he has authorized this plan. We're not going attack anyone, nor are we going capture Batros. Question him and that's it. Fisto and Clamp Champ are both in. You two mentioned you wanted a part of this?"

"Yes."

"I owe it to him," Extendar said, then looked at Snout Spout. "You saved my life when you busted us out of the Fright Zone. I owe you."

"Thank you. Thank you to all of you," Snout Spout told them.

A few minutes later, the Wind Raider was airborne again, this time joined by a Talon Fighter. As they made their journey northwest, Snout Spout turned to Teela.

"I understand why some of the others have joined me," Snout Spout asked. "But I have yet to figure out why you are here. I am surprised."

Teela smiled. "Don't be. You see, I never knew who my mother was. Never. And when you talked about your kids, it just reminded me about that. I realized that they probably never knew who their father was. And . . . I know what that's like."

"Thank you, Teela. I appreciate that."

* * *

Santalucia Mountains, located in the craggy northlands of the Dark Hemisphere. The home of the Bats, lead by Batros himself. Batros, who murdered Lord Dactys after he was recruited by Hordak to gain a stronger power on Eternia over twenty years ago. Batros, who stood at Hordak's left hand with Keldor, Calyx, and Prahvus. Batros who remained in strong power since Hordak left Eternia. Batros, who was both Man and Bat. Batros who holds the secret to Snout Spout's past.

He watched as the Wind-Raider and the Talon Fighter came into the mountains and he hesitated. He could sense something different about this situation. He couldn't quite pin it down, but this was definitely strange of the Eternians to be doing this.

So, Batros ordered all of his Bat warriors to remain at their posts and traveled out of their vast caverns to greet the newcomers.

The Wind Raider and the Talon Fighter landed.

"I expect there to be a good reason as to why you have entered into my realm."

"Yeah, and I'm sure you were just SO busy sleeping upside down," Fisto fired back.

"You have three minutes. Just don't start with the fighting and we'll be fine."

"I have to admit, I'm a little surprised at you, Batros," Teela told him, one hand on the Sword of the Ancients.

"Just bare in mind I outnumber you. But I realize no one wants to fight. We detected no other strike force and your's is much to small to matter." Batros took a deep breath. "That . . . and I'm tired of fighting for now."

"Good boy!" added in Rotar.

"Quiet! Just because I'm tired of it doesn't mean I won't still do it! What do you want? You now have two minutes!"

"Twenty years ago, you were with Hordak during an attack on a small village. During which, a man made Hordak a deal. We're trying to figure out what happened to that man," Clamp Champ requested.

Batros scoffed. "If you knew how many people tried to make Hordak deals . . ."

"Please," Snout Spout pleaded. "It was in the Evergreen Forest. A man named Henry. He had a family."

The leader of the Bats paused in thought, then at last nodded. "Yes, yes! I remember him! He made a deal with Hordak . . . promising that if Hordak gave the village time to evacuate, he would offer his services. Hordak took the deal, but amended that both Henry and his family were to be taken to encampment at Snake Mountain because he would better serve Hordak there. However . . . Hordak had every intention of using ol' Henry as soon as the opportunity presented itself."

"What happened to Henry and his family during the Horde withdrawal?" asked Fisto, looked at a flustered Snout Spout.

"They went with him, presumably to Etheria. Why? What does this matter to Eternos?"

Snout Spout stepped up. "I was Henry."

Batros smiled. "Well! There you are! That explains it all, then! Hordak's handiwork, of course! He rewards me with power and he rewards you by turning you into a freak!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU A FREAK!" roared Snout Spout, lurching forward.

"No!" Fisto shouted, holding him back.

"Temper, temper, hose nose. I just helped you find your past."

In less than thirty seconds, the Wind Raider and the Talon Fighter were in the air, heading back to Eternos.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Snout Spout.

"We contact Brightmoon, see if they have any information," Clamp Champ answered. "Teela, if you could contact Gwildor and let him know we're looking to head off to Etheria?"

"Gotcha."

Snout Spout - Henry? - found himself facing filled with a strange apprehensiveness. For the first time in years, he was about to see his wife and kids. How would the react to seeing him again after all this time? What if she had found someone else?

These were only a few of the many thoughts that swirled around his mind.

But there was one thought that the rest of them were all centered on.

What would she think of him now that he was a freak?

* * *

"We've been check records every since you called," Adora told them as the group followed her through the corridors of Castle Brightmoon. "When the Horde held the kingdom, they used it as an information resource center. We've been able to decrypt most of the databases since we retook it."

"And? Did you find something?" asked Snout Spout.

"In here."

They all went into a small room at the end of the corridor. A Horde-style computer unit mostly dominated the room. Adora immediately began to recall some files.

"Well?" Clamp Champ questioned.

"We've found a name. Henry, son of Eli and his wife, and his children. Transferred here straight from Eternia. According to these records, Hordak that Henry son of Eli be taken into custody of the Horde. That was seven years ago."

Snout Spout nodded. "That was me. I know it was. The memories . . . they're starting to resurface."

Adora gave him a smile. "Then you'll like this. I've got you a location of the family."

* * *

Snout Spout walked alone down the path, eyes centered on the small cottage at the end his journey. As he did, memories that had been long locked away started seep back into his mind. They moved slowly, like glaciers in water, but they were returning. His wife was named Tara, his children were Caleb and Jeb. They were all coming back to him.

Yet . . .

When Snout Spout got to the door, all of these thoughts and memories were brushed aside. His heart thundered in his chest, his lungs heaved. All of his nerves stood on end as he raised his fist . . .

And then his fist fell. Doubts stung him like a thousand bees.

"How can she love me?" he whispered. "How can I face her as such a freak?"

Snout Spout turned around, away from the door -

"Henry?"

There was she was. Tara, with her dazzling red hair up in a bun. She had gained a little weight, but was still just as beautiful.

"Tara . . ."

"Henry . . . is that you?"

"Yes."

"Henry!" She took off, running to him and throwing her arms around him. "Oh, Henry, I knew you'd come back! I knew it!"

"But . . . Tara . . . my face . . ."

She kissed his cheek. "I don't care, I don't care at all. Oh, Henry, I love you!"

Caleb and Jeb came running around the corner, at first a little shocked at this bizarre elephant-man standing there.

"Boys, this is your father!"

"Dad?"

"Father?"

The sons of Snout Spout came over and joined their mother in hugging him. Snout Spout began to weep.

He was finally home.


	12. Day of Bonding

Chapter Twelve: "Day of the Bonding"

"So, did you hear the news about Snout Spout?"

Moss Man blinked. "No. What happened?"

"Found his family," He-Man answered.

"No kidding."

"Yeah. Now, they're moving to Eternos to be with him."

"Huh. Go hose nose."

The pair was walking along the outer wall of Eternos. Repairs were nearly complete, which was something that put everyone at ease. It was gorgeous day and the night that would come would be filled with stars. Perfect for what He-Man had planned.

"So, you want Inferno Logs?" Moss Man asked.

"Yes. Are you sure this is okay?"

Moss Man smiled. "Trees like being burned after they die. It's a way of returning to the earth from wince they came."

He-Man nodded. "Alrighty. I appreciate this, Moss Man. I do."

"Well, I'd still like to know what you're up to, but I'll do it."

He-Man slapped him on the back. "Ha! See you tonight, Moss Man, don't forget!"

Moss Man walked grinned and walked off. He-Man took a deep breath and then saw that Teela that was approaching him. An inner part of him cringed. He had been avoiding Teela ever since he and Kathryn had hooked up (as Adam) and this was going to be hard.

"He-Man, I'm glad I finally found you," she greeted.

"Teela, hi. How have you been?"

"I've been . . ." she began, then sighed. "Okay. I've been okay. He-Man, we need to talk."

He-Man nodded. "Okay."

"Listen, this isn't easy for me. It isn't. But . . . I need to know. More importantly, I need _you_ to know." She touched his hand. "I love you, He-Man, and I've loved you for a very long time. You know that by now. And . . . I just need some resolution."

He-Man took a deep breath. "Teela, I . . ."

"Do you love me?" The words came out like a shotgun, snapping from her mouth, pointed right at him. Her eyes bore into his, searching for an answer that she couldn't find.

"I . . . Teela, I can't." A half-truth. The simple fact was that he didn't. Not after falling in love with Kathryn.

"Duty," she breathed.

"Yes."

"I understand duty, He-Man. I'm a soldier. I've spent my entire life around warriors and soldiers."

"Then you also understand that I am a living, breathing target. I saw you almost die once and I can't watch it happen again."

"I survived that."

"Just barely."

"I tougher than you think I am! Damn it, He-Man! I love you! This shouldn't matter!" Teela cried and stomped her foot in frustration.

He-Man kept his cool. "It does matter. There are too many enemies out there that'll see us together and -"

"WHO!?" she demanded. "Skeletor's gone! Marzo's gone! Hordak's on another planet! And King Hiss doesn't care!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" He-Man shouted, growing angrier than he realized.

Teela frowned, lower lip trembling. "It matters to me."

He-Man took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "I'm sorry, Teela. I know how much you love me . . . but I can't love you back. It's time we both deal with this and move on."

"Fine." Teela nodded slowly and looked away. "Fine."

The Captain walked off, leaving He-Man alone in the courtyard. He could hear her sobbing and now heard her boots pick up speed as they pressed against the ground.

She needed a friend.

He-Man looked around and saw that the courtyard was empty. He slipped behind one of the tall statues of King Vulnar the Bold.

"LET THE POWER RETURN!" he shouted.

The Sword of Power glowed brilliantly for a moment and a pulse of energy passed through He-Man's body. Suddenly, the pulse retreated into the Power Sword and He-Man was Prince Adam once again.

Adam emerged from behind the statue and listened carefully. He could no longer hear Teela, but he had a feeling he knew where she was. He rushed into the Palace and into the residential wing. Adam went to the door of her quarters and could hear her crying within.

He knocked.

"Teela!"

"Who is it?" came a somewhat startled voice.

"It's Adam. I saw you rush up here crying. Are you okay?"

"Yeah . . . I'm fine."

Liar, Adam thought. "I'm coming in anyways."

He walked in. Teela looked up from a chair, startled. "Adam, leave me alone."

"Teela . . . what's wrong?"

Adam shut the door. Much to his surprise, Teela didn't fight him on this. Instead, she honked her nose into a handkerchief.

"It's . . . it's He-Man. He and . . . I . . ." She wiped a few tears away from her eyes. Adam sat down across from her. "You put your heart on the line, Adam, and you get hurt. It's part of life. It's a shitty part of life, but it's a part of life all the same. I just . . . I thought I was stronger than this!"

Adam nodded, but didn't say anything. He had a feeling that she just needed to get it off her chest.

"He doesn't love me. And if he does, he can't. He's too afraid of me being hurt, but Adam . . . doesn't he know that I don't care!? Doesn't he know that I'll love him anyways!?"

Adam frowned. "Probably, Teela, but that doesn't mean that he still not afraid."

Teela began to cry harder. "I knew what was he was going to say. I knew it. I was expecting it, but I thought I would be better at . . . at . . ."

Teela bawled her eyes out. Adam reached forward just as she did. He held her, his best friend, as she wept over a broken heart . . .

* * *

That evening, He-Man lifted logs and tossed them upon the pile. He was a good mile away from Eternos, near the same band of mountains that stood southwest of the city. Once enough of the wood had been piled, he struck with a match and set it all ablaze.

He-Man then pulled out his communicator.

"CODE RED! CODE RED!" he yelled into it. "ALL HEROIC WARRIORS REPORT TO MY COORDINATES IMMEDIATELY! REPEAT: ALL HEROIC WARRIORS REPORT TO MY COORDINATES IMMEDIATELY!"

Within three minutes, they all arrived in a fierce rush. Man-At-Arms, Man-E-Faces, Mekaneck, Ram-Man, Stratos, Buzz-Off, Fisto, Moss Man, Roboto, Sy-Klone, Rio Blast, Extendar, Snout Spout, Clamp Champ, Rotar, Gwildor, Orko, Stonedar, Rokkon, and Pelicor.

"What's the emergency?" asked Orko.

He-Man smiled. "There is none. Have a seat."

The Heroic Warriors looked around and saw that there were seats for everyone to upon. They all did, gathered under the rising moons, all settled around the blazing bon fire.

"What's this all about?" Fisto asked.

"Fellowship," He-Man answered simply. "It's about brotherhood. It's about teamwork and the team that works. It's about . . . all of us. Gentlemen, many of us have been around for years. Many of us are brand new. Some of us are exiles, some of us are accidents. Some of us were chosen to have our powers, while others were cursed. Some of us are here out of choice while others have no other.

"But despite the differences in seniority and background, we are far more than just a few warriors. We are more than just heroes, my friends. We are great. We are powerful. We are brothers. After what happened during the conflict with the Spirit of Evil, there has been a lot of regret. A lot of hurt. A lot of broken bonds. Well . . . tonight we reforge those bonds."

He-Man pulled out his Battle Axe.

"This is the Battle Axe of Grayskull. It is a weapon older than all of us here combined. It has served me many times in the past - just as all of you have. That is why this Battle Axe is about to be re-christened."

He-Man shoved it into the burning fire, right beneath the Inferno Logs. When he pulled it out, everyone had gathered around. The Battle Axe was white hot. He-Man picked up a hammer and chisel and began to pound the initials of all the Heroic Warriors down along the center. He-Man dipped it into water, steam rising from the bucket.

He-Man then raised into the air.

"Behold the Battle Axe of Grayskull!"

The Heroic Warriors shouted.

"Behold the Battle Axe of Eternos!"

The Heroic Warriors shouted once more.

"BEHOLD! THE BATTLE AXE OF THE HEROIC WARRIORS!"

The roar from them was thunderous.

After they all calmed down, Duncan began to pass along some drinks and some food. He-Man sipped at his ale as jokes were told, along with old war stories, and comments on the past few months. After about an hour, He-Man spoke up.

"I think it's time to do something not everyone is going to be comfortable with," He-Man said. "It's something I've been thinking about for a while. All of us here . . . we wear helmets and costumes. We have names that define our abilities, but we all have real names. And other than a select few, nobody knows the others name. I think it's time we end that. I think it's time we look inside ourselves and out upon our colleagues and decide if it's time to realize that if we trust each other enough to work together like we do, then it's time to reveal ourselves completely. I won't force anyone to if they don't want to, but I will encourage all of you."

A long moment of silence followed in which they all looked at each other, as if gauging their bonds of trust.

"Some of us don't have real names," Pelicor said. "My name is Pelicor, all the same. I trust you people. It's been hard . . . but I do."

"The same for me," Rokkon followed up. "Rokkon is my name, however, I would gladly trust any of you with my life."

"And mine as well," Stonedar echoed. "In the year that I have been a part of your time, I have found myself trusting each and everyone of you."

"I never thought I would be in your ranks," Gwildor spoke. "But I suppose even inventors get to team-up with legends every so often."

Orko cleared his throat. "I know I'm not technically a Heroic Warrior, but to be with you guys and to help you guys when the going gets tough . . . it's a big honor."

A few of them muttered thank yous, as if not knowing what else to say. There was a long moment silence, and it was broken by one word . . .

"Samuel."

Everyone looked where it came from. It was Ram-Man. "My name is Samuel, son of Dooku."

"My name is Michael," said Mekaneck.

"Joshua," Man-E-Faces told them.

Fisto: "Matthew."

Clamp Champ: "Keith."

Snout Spout: "Henry."

Extendar: "Jonathan."

Rotar: "Daniel."

Sy-Klone: "Roland."

Rio-Blast: "Jonas."

Stratos and Buzz-Off exchanged smiles. "If we had real names to share, we would," Buzz-Off said.

"However, we echo your sentiments of trust and appreciate all of it," Stratos followed.

"Affirmative," Roboto added.

"What about your real name, He-Man?" asked Pelicor suddenly. "Surely, you weren't named that."

He-Man felt a strange urge to reveal the truth of it all to them. That he was Prince Adam. That he was chosen to be the champion of Castle Grayskull. A quick glance from Duncan told him otherwise, but still . . .

"Nah," Ram-Man said - Samuel said. "It'll spoil the mystery."

He-Man nodded and that was the end of it. He-Man then lifted his mug. The others stood with him.

"Gentlemen, I propose a toast!" he declared. "May we Heroic Warriors stand always for good! For justice! May we protect the light from the dark! May we be the guardians of the power of good! May we always remain . . . Masters of the Universe!"

And they all drank to that.

THE STORY ISN'T DONE YET! CHECK OUT "JUST ANOTHER DAY - BOOK THREE: LEGACY" COMING SOON!

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There's going to be a little hiatus simply because I have too many projects to handle right now. Don't worry, though, the story isn't finished yet! W


End file.
